


The Red Balloon

by Specksandfrecks



Series: The Red Balloon [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Death, Drama, F/M, Love, OC, Pairings, School, high school., life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksandfrecks/pseuds/Specksandfrecks
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia belonged to the powerful Heartifilia family. Her father used to ignore her and her mother. He wasn't the nicest of men. When her mother dies she is forced to move in with her fathers "mistress" in the next few towns over. With her recent loss, how will her new life pan out?ships:NaLu (including some JeRza, GaLe, GrUvia)TRIGGGER WARNINGThis story can be quite depressing at times and deals with s*icidal and s*fharm themes.[ completed ]





	1. Chapter One

This story took place on a rainy day. I was crying. Most stories start happy. Mine doesn't. 

My mother passed away you see and my dad has lost everything. 

my story is complicated but to summarise it my dad gambles a lot, he never had time for us, his family, he closed down the train companies about a month ago. He said he wanted to do something he enjoyed. 

That's when he began to gamble. My mother was a kid hearted woman. My father began to ignore her. He slept around, he even brought woman home, strange woman who would borrow my clothes the next morning. They would always mail them back ripped and torn. My mum won't break up with him. She told me it was just a fase of his life. 

A week after it started I noticed mum had began to get skinnier. She wasn't eating. She wanted to become prettier for my father but that didnt seam like it was working. 

About a week ago my father had asked one of the woman to move into our house, to become his mistress. she had short brown hair and big breasts. she wasn't nice. she thought mum was a maid and made her work around the house. 

A few days ago. my mother committed suicide.

She left me a note saying she regretted leaving me. She told me to live happy and not to hate my father. 

It was all over the news paper. "woman kills herself over husbands cheating" I did as she said though. I'm sure he didn't mean to make her kill herself. 

I knew this because when she died he cried. he hadn't cried in such a long time. Even though he didn't mean to I-- 

Today was the funeral. It was held in my mothers home town. A small place but she loved it. That woman was there, the woman who my father asked to live with us. Her name was shiori. 

After the funeral we went home to find a letter. my father found out he had become bankrupt from the gambling. Shiori said we could live with her. 

She had a small 3 bed room house in another town. my father agreed to it and sold the house without asking me. 

We packed up as fast as we could and leaft our amazing house. 

It took two days to get there. I was sitting on the cold wooden floor of my new room cuddling a doll my mother gave me. the room wasn't big it had an old bed, a broken mirror and what looked like a wardrobe. I was crying into the doll. 

I didn't no what else to do. It all happened so fast. I wished that she had taken me with her, to that place up in the clouds, even if it might not be real.

Shiori made us dinner we ate a cheep ready made ramen. it tasted like rubber but I was thankful. she was trying to be helpful to us. well I hope she was. father kept on flirting with her and by the end of the night I could hear them. even on the night your wife was buried you cheat. he disgusts me. I no she said for me not to hate them but it's hard not to since it's their fault. 

I decided to just try and get some sleep, to be honest I wouldn't mind if i didnt wake up.

I ended up waking up the next morning with a sore back. I was told by shiori that I would be going to the local high school. I used to go to st fiore for girls but I guess father can't afford it anymore

I heard a knock at my door "Lucy!" I heard her say. "Are you going to get up? the bus leaves in thirty minutes" I got up and went to the door  
"Okay then" I said pushing the door against her. "I will get changed and come down" she walked away and I began to he ready. 

Last night she also gave me a old uniform hers. 

Everything is so fast. I didn't think I was even going to go today. The uniform looked smart. It was all in black. black blazer, black shoes, black skirt, black socks, black tie and a white shirt. 

I didn't feel happy at all. I looked like I was going to a funeral. I looked at my arm. it still hurt from the cuts. I would rather not get into all of that right now. 

I put a black bow in my hair and put some make up on. I made my bed up and headed down stairs .

"Shiori just some, like £100?" I walked into the kitchen to find dad begging shiori for some money  
"I can't I'm low on money, but I'm getting another job soon so we will be getting more money" she said as she patted him on the head and went to the counter where she was making a sandwich  
"Well then give me the money then you will have the job and get paid!" he said slowly getting off of his knees.  
"No I'm sorry babe but we need this money to eat" he sighed and sat down. 

I walked into the room making my presence known. Shiori put the butter down and looked at me "Lucy! you look so cute!" she ran up to me. I looked to the mirror to my left and looked at myself. I looked sad,depressed an angry but 'Cute'? I turned back to her  
"Shouldn't I leave the bus leaves in ten minutes?" I said fixing my hair.  
"Oh yes!" she said running back to the counter. she quickly finished the sand which and put it in a brown bag. she then out the bag into what looked like a school bag. "Here! have fun!" she said handing me the bag  
"Thanks" I said as I left the house. 

If she wasn't so nice I could actually hate her but she's so kind. I thought she was a thoughtless slut. she might still be though. 

I walked out of the gate and headed down to the main road. I spotted the bus stop across the road. I ran over to it up to it and waited. I looked across the road and saw a boy in the same uniform as I was in, I hadn't noticed him when I was running. He had pink hair and a white checked scarf around his neck. He was playing on a gameboy. "Why's he on that side?" I thought to my self "Ehm- e-excuse me?" I said going back across the road.


	2. Chapter Two

The boy looked at me. he looked me up and down and the said "are you going to fairytail academy?" I folded my arms and said   
"Y-yes I am"   
"The bus comes this way" he said. I placed my self next to him, not making eye contact, looking at my feet. he smiled and said "hi my names Natsu what's yours?" I rubbed my arm and answered   
"L-Lucy"   
"You new here?" he leaned against the post and stared at me   
"Y-Yes I-I am" I didn't want to talk. He seemed nice but all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. 

There was a horn sound "Hey Luce, the bus is here" I looked up and he was standing in the door way "hurry up" he ran on and say down next to a bunch of boys.   
"Get in already!" the bus driver said. I hopped onto the bus and the doors quickly closed behind me. 

I looked down the bus and there was lots of people sitting down. A short girl with blue hair looked up at me "You can sit here if you like" I slowly sat down next to her and she opened up a book. she bean to read. 

I looked strait ahead out to the road. I began to imagine i was writing a letter to my mother. It went something like this; "Hi mum, today was a strange morning. I'd usually be really happy to meet new people but without you that parts missing from me. I miss you mum. love Luce."

Now I think about it find that natsu boy call me Luce?

I'm home now. today wasn't good. I got teased because of the school I used to go to, I was late for lunch so I couldn't get anything to eat and I'm now sitting on a seat which is really sticky. Also it's raining out side.

**FLASH BACK**

"Mummy it's raining out side!" I said looking out the window   
"Well then lets get our wellies on!" she said bringing out our jackets and Wellington boots. She put my lady bug jacket on me which matched my boots. she wore a pink jacket to match her daisy boots. "shall we go and play?" she said smiling   
"Yes!" I said jumping in the air.

**REALITY**

A tear fell from my eye. I quickly made it look like I was yawning. I looked behind me and that natsu boy was staring at me I quickly faced the front. 

I looked at the mirror and the front of the bus and he was still staring at me. I wanted to ask him why but I couldn't everyone on the bus would make a fuss about it. 

the girl from this morning wasn't on the bus. I heard she had a family issue and had to go home. Well that's what I heard walking around all the clicks-- "Stop number 14" the bus driver called up. I got up off of the seat and walked past everyone. 

The rain was getting heavier the more I walked down the bus. "Natsu it's your stop!" a ginger boy said. Natsu quickly got up. I get it now he was day dreaming, makes sense. 

I got off of the bus and ran under Neath a tree. Natsu got off the bus as well and joined me. 

Shiori's house wasn't far away but the road was blocked by water. I decided to call him. I took my phone out and called my dad. He picked up, suprisingly. "hello?" he answered.  
"Hi dad it's me could you pick my up, it looks like the roads flooded"   
"Who you talking to?" a woman said   
"Shh! it's my daughter" he answered her   
"Ooh! cute could she join us?" another one said.   
"ehm, Lucy I'm sorry I'm busy" he said making up excuses. 

I had had enough! I couldn't take it anymore I'm sorry mum but no! "Listen dad! I don't care if I made a promise to mum that I wouldn't hate you or blame you for her death, but I can't take this anymore! it's your fault! she wouldn't of killed her self if you didn't go around sleeping with every girl you see! No any girl that moves!  we would still have our house and I would still be at that school mum wanted me to be at! Just get your act together!" I shouted through the phone   
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" he shouted back "IM YOR FATHER YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME! IN FACT, DONT BOTHER COMING HOME TONIGHT SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE! UNDERSTOOD!" tears fell from my eyes   
"Where do I go?" I asked.   
"GO TO SHIORI'S HOUSE AND PACK A BAG! SLEEP OUTSIDE I DONT CARE RIGHT NOW DO AS I SAY" he hung up on me. I then realised that natsu had heard the whole thing.

"Hard life" he said itching his head. A bike bell sound rang. It was a small girl with blue hair she was riding a bike.   
"Here" she handed him an umbrella "you asked for one, I don't no why" he took it off of her  
"Here, hope your okay with your dad" he handed me it and then hoped onto the back off the girls bike. she peddled fast. it was like a gust of wind. 

I looked down. he gave me his umbrella to go home. I guess there is some nice people left in this world. I put it up and began to walk up to shiori's house. 

"hope your okay with your dad" I remembered him say i don't think he understands. what my father says goes no arguments.

I opened the door. no one was in. I ran up stars to my room. my boxes were unpacked. I don't remember unpacking them. there was a note on my bed that said  
'hope we can get along -shiori'  
I crumpled it up as threw it into the bin. I went under my bed where my backpack was. I grabbed it and put it on my bed. I took a blow up neck pillow, a blanket, a change of clothes, my warmest pjs, my school clothes, tooth brush and toiletries, brush, make up, money and my doll.  
I ran down stairs carrying the heavy bag and ran into the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and took some other things. I then left a note on the table that said  
'call me when you want me back -Luce'  
I rubbed 'Luce' and put 'Lucy' I grabbed my phone and headed out.

I kept it close to me but didn't go on it to save battery. I began to walk and it began to rain. I realised I had my school bag and I had Natsu's umbrella in it. I ran back inside and grabbed mine.

I decided I would take it to him. I don't no where he lives but I will just follow the tracks left from the bike.

About thirty minutes later. the tracks have stopped. there's a puddle that's over the road which meant they were washed away. I guess I could just ask- "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"it came from the house right in front of me. it was big and looked homey.  
"WHAT?!" he answered the woman's voice  
"GET YOUR UNDERWEAR OFF OF MY NEW CARPET" she shouted back. I walked up to the door and pressed the door bell  
"I WILL, LET ME ANSWER THE DOOR" he said shouting back  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" a younger girl said  
"EXCUSE ME?!" the woman answered  
"ANSWER THE DOOR!" another persons voice shouted  
"I AM! NOW SHUT UP!" natsu shouted at them all. the door opened and natsu was standing there. He wore a v neck shirt and jeans "Oh hey Luce" he said. I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink flowery blouse and pumps with bow on them.  
"Hi" I said nervously  
"What's up?" he asked looking at my bags.  
"I have your umbrella" I said searching for it in my bag  
"Oh yeah thanks" he said waiting.  
"One second" I put my bags on the floor and searched for it. I pulled out the umbrella and passed it to him. "thanks by the way" I said as I stood up piling all my bags onto my back.

He looked at the umbrella and then looked at me "can I ask about the ba-" he paused for a second like he was remembering something. "is it to do with what your dad said to you?" he asked  
"You heard what he told me?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I didn't mean to" he scratched his head and looked at me  
"Well yup, I'm packed for the night" he looked at me and said  
"Where are you going to stay?"  
"Don't no yet" I answered.  
"Wait here" he said he ran through the house.

I couldn't hear him though. a woman with long white hair came through. Natsu was behind her. she looked at me and smiled. "come in dear" I walked in confused . what did he say to her? he was smiling while looking at me. "now you can stay here as long as you need to" I didn't under stand a thing. "you two have fun" she ran up stairs and I turned to natsu with a confused expression on my face.  
"What's happening?" I asked  
"Well, I felt bad for you so I asked her if you could stay here for a while" I looked at the boy I didn't know at all  
"Huh?!" he took my bag  
"I won't take no as an answer" the girl with blue hair walked through. she was the one who was riding the bike earlier.  
"Who's this?" she asked. she looked like a fresh man I had seen at the school.  
"This is lucy she's staying here tonight" Natsu answered.  
"nice to meet you I'm Wendy" a boy came down the stairs. he looked about the same age as me.  
"I'm gajeel" he said.  
"she's my little sister and this is my brother"  
"It's nice to meet you" gajeel stared at me  
"Aren't you in my biology class?" he asked. I nodded. "right.." he said as he walke up stairs  
"See you later natsu's girl friend!" she ran into another room  
"She's not my girl friend!" he shouted at her. "so want to come up stairs" he asked. I was still confused but I answered  
"yes"


	3. Chapter Three

"Meow?" I heard a cat noise  
"meow meow meow?" I heard another one  
"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!" I heard another. I woke up two find three cats sitting on top of me. one was blue, one was white ad the other was black. I stared at them for a while and then jumped up. they all tumbled off of the bed falling on to the bed  
"CARLA?" I heard Wendy shout. the white cat ran out of the room and into the hall.  
"LILY?" gajeel shouted and the black cat ran out of the room  
"HAPPY?!" natsu shouted. the blue cat climbed onto my bed and stared at me. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted louder  
"SHH YOU WILL WAKE HER UP!" gajeel shouted at natsu. there was a knock at my door.  
"come in" I said looking at the cat. Natsu came in wearing his pj bottoms  
"hey have you seen my cat he is blue and small called Hap-" he looked at the cat which was looking at me. he looked annoyed "happy! I told you before not to go and annoy guests!" he lifted happy in the air and put him on the floor.  
"It's fine" I said covering my arm up. natsu noticed and said  
"What's wrong?" he sat on the end of my bed.  
"Oh nothing" I said trying not to make eye contact.  
"Well get ready we will get the bus together" he picked the cat up and left.

I looked at my arm. it had cuts on it. a tear fell from my eye an fell onto it. I wiped them away and stood up.

I went over to my bag and got my uniform out. I took my top off then my trousers. in my bra and pants I reached over for my shirt. I put it on myself humming quietly the song my mum use to sing to me "we start at the bottom where marry lives" giggling at myself as I finished I pulled my skirt up. I tighten my tie up to the collar and pulled my socks on. I did the same hair style as I did yesterday. fixing my makeup and packing my bags while doing it. I was ready.

I took my school bag and shoes down stairs where I found a man. "You must be lucy" he said looking at me  
"Yes sir" I said fixing my self.  
"Nice to meet you I'm mr Igneel Dragneel" he put his hand forward.  
"I'm Lucy heartifilia" I answered shaking his hand.  
"You can come back here after school to get your things so you don't have to carry them around school" he explained.  
"Thank you" I said. he walked into a room and I placed my things where natsu, Wendy and gajeel's were.

"FOOD!" I heard natsu shout as he ran behind me. the cat followed him running like he had wings or something. I went into the kitchen where mrs dragneel had made pancakes for break fast. I don't usually eat much. since she died but I did to be polite.  
"Lucy if its okay I made you this lunch" she handed me a brown bag which said 'Lucy' on it.  
"You didn't have to but thank you." I took the bag and placed it next to me  
"Natsu! I got a text from cherry saying she saw the bus go by her house early today" natsu spat his food out  
"What?!" he said in shock. he took my hand and said  
"We need to go." I was confused but agreed and grabbed the bag  
"Thanks!" I shouted. we ran to the door where we quickly sorted our selfs then we ran outside shouting  
"Goodbye!" at them. I thought Natsu had completely lost it.

We stood at the bus stop when I realised I hadn't checked my phone. I took it out of my school bag and switched it on. "What are you doing?" natsu said looking at my.  
"I'm just checking my phone." I answered him.

8 new messages  
17 missed calls

"Eh?!" I said looking at my phone. I went onto the calls and it was from a unknown number. I then went to the messages.

message 1 : "Lucy, this is shiori please answer your phone! I'm worried what happened? is it me? I'm so sorry! please pick up!"  
message 2: "your father is home, he told me what happened, please can we talk?"  
message 3: "where are you? me and my friends just searched the homeless centre in the town? are you outside? it's a thunder storm!"  
message 4: "Lucy! please pick up!"  
message 5: "your father agreed that you could come home! so please come back!"  
message 6: "Lucy it's 2 am where are you?! I can't sleep!"  
message 7: "I will call again in the morning just please come home!"

She had been looking for me? I don't care any more. I made it clear. I hate them for killing my mother! even if she was worried she probably was just saying that to become my friend "BEEP BEEP!" the horn went.  
"Luce you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine" is said putting it in my bag.  
"Come in then" he said as he smiled at me.

we got on the bus again. he stopped for a minute to look around the bus. "There!" he said taking my wrist  
"Eh?!" I said confused. he sat down and sat me next to him  
"There!" he said "Don't be sad now because I'm here" he seemed so happy, like I used to be. maybe he could help me.

I got off the bus with him. "Natsu!" the boy with dark blue hair shouted  
"What do you want!" natsu answered  
"Eh! what's that meant to mean?!"  
"Oi!" the girl with scarlet hair shouted at them both "I thought I told you both to stop fighting!" she waked them both on the head  
"E-Erza-a" they both said in pain. she looked at me  
"Ah you must be Lucy, sorry I couldn't meet you yesterday I had a meeting. My names Erza Scarlet. I'm the student council president"  
"I-It's nice to meet you" she scares me.  
"ERZA THERE'S A FIGHT AGAIN!" someone shouted  
"Excuse me, WHAT IS IT NOW!" everyone is so cheery here.

"Eh thanks natsu" I said to him walking away.  
"Wait" he said as he stood up. "where are you going?"  
"To my locker" I answered him  
"Okay bye!" he said waving. I walked away and entered the school.

"332, 333, 334, 335!" I opened my locker and put my books in it.  
"Excuse me?" a voice said to me. I turned around and it was the blue haired girl that I met on the bus  
"Oh sorry!" I said closing my locker. she opened hers which was under mine.  
"I'm levy" she said putting books in it .  
" I'm Lucy" I answered.  
"can I call you lu-chan?"

 **FLASH BACK**  
I was walking. it was my first day. "Ouch!" a voice said. a girl with long purple hair looked at me.  
"Sorry!" I said.  
"It's fine" she laughed. "my names Nina! what's yours?" I smiled  
"My names Lucy!"  
"Can I call you Lu-chan?"  
"Sure" I replied

 **REALITY**  
"sure" I answered looking at her. I walked away leaving her smiling  
"RING!" the bell went. home room I sighed and walked along the corridor. I miss that girl...Izumi


	4. Chapter Four

It was lunch. I have just gotten my lunch that Natsu's mum made me. I sat down on the wall and opened it. It smelt really nice. inside was a cute home made bento. "Wow!" a voice said next to me. I looked to my left and it was that Erza girl. "That's very well made" she said "Did you make it?" I looked at the girl. she had long scarlet hair.

"Eh no" I said.

"Looks like the work of a mother!" she said smiling. "what's she like?!" erza said leaning into me.

"Eh?" I asked her confused

"Your mum! he made this right" I suddenly looked sad. remembering how mum use to say she really wanted me to take a lunch box that she made but mum wasn't good at cooking.

"My mum-" I began "she's not around any more" Erza suddenly sat back and looked at me.

"Oh" she said "right.." there was a silence between when I heard him

"Hey Luce!"I looked up and he was waving me over. "you have to come and see this!" I stood up with Erza following me and headed over to the boys.

"How big is this thing?" one boy said

"It's not a mans! but men like it!" another said. Erza pushed through to the table where the boys were observing a bra. I suddenly panicked.

"So Luce is it yours?" he asked me. I blushed so hard my face was warm.

"Natsu!" erza shouted at him. "Why do you have it?!"

"I guess it must of got put into my bag" Erza stared at him.

"then why did you ask if it was Lucy's?!" she screamed.

"Cause she was at mines last night" there was a sudden silence. everyone who was eating stopped and stared at us. they completely misunderstood!

I stood there shocked. all those people I dint no had m-m-my. uh. I just wanted to live a normal quiet life but i guess that won't happen for me. they were all staring at me. waiting for me to answer. "eh, well, I" I hesitated. what was I meant to say? my dad and his whore kicked me out? I wanted to burry my head in to the ground.

"Her parents were out of town so my mum said for her to stay" natsu said looking at me. I looked back at him and mouthed thank you. a boy with ginger hair nudged him and said

"Get any then" Natsu stared at him, annoyed.

"Loke shut up!" he shouted at him

"So you did?!" another stood up next to him

"No Bickslow!" he began to look even more annoyed

"Your a man!" another said jumping up.

"No! okay nothing happened!" he looked at them all and they sat down. he picked up my bra and handed me it. I quickly took it and stuffed it in my bag. everyone was looking at me now.

"Lu-chan can you help me!" I heard coming from behind me. I turned around to see levy holding a pile of books waving at me. Erza grabbed my wrist and we ran to her.

"Lets go" she mouthed and we ran inside the building.

We were inside the library. "Are you okay lu-chan?" levy asked sitting me down at one of the tables. I was still embarrassed.

"I never thought Natsu was such a gentleman" erza said confused. she looked at levy "Good thing you came when you did I didn't know what to do" she sat next to me. Levy sat across from us. they were both staring at me.

"W-What?" I asked.

"So?" levy said curiously.

"So?" I was totally confused.

"What happened last night"

"Levy!" erza shouted

"Shh!" the librarian hushed us.

"Nothing" I whispered. levy sat back in her chair

"Okay then" she opened one of her books and handed us one each.

"Eh?" erza stared at the girl.

"Well I asked for help" I thought it was an excuse and I think erza did as well

"Right..." she said opening her book.

"Romeo and Juliet" I read aloud.

"Luckly that ones easy!" levy said.

"I have a midsummer nights dream" erza sighed

"What do you have?" I asked Levy

"Mac Beth"

Did I actually just make friends?! we were studying together... I don't want to be mean so I guess I will stay with them... for a while...

I was sitting on the bus watching the rain fall, again. Levy was sitting next to me. Her nose was stuck in another book. I couldn't help but remember everything that had happened to me today.

This morning, on the bus, meeting Erza, the bra incident and making two new friends. Mum, if you can hear me can you tell me what to do. Send me some sort of sign. Just... Just to make sure that these people are nice people and not ones that will stab me in the back. Like they did. "stop number 14!" the bus driver shouted. Natsu and I both stood up and left the bus. Levy waved at me through the window and I waved back. We ran to the tree to take shelter.

"So are you coming back?" natsu said looking at me.

"I think so?" I looked at him. I guess I should go back home, but i shouldn't call father. Who knows what he would do this time. He was staring at me while I was thinking about father. What if he wasn't being serious? And it was just to threaten me. I panicked.

"If you want " natsu started. "I can bring your stuff to your house so you can go and check things with your dad" I smiled at him

"Really?!" he smiled back at me

"Sure where do you live?" I gave him my number and put it in his phone. He did the same. I then texted my adress. I was still smiling for some reason. Like some sort of smiled and said "Wendy should be here soon so do you want my-" I put my arms around the pink haired Mage and whispered

"Thank you" he hugged me back. I let go of him and waved goodbye then ran up the hill.

That was the first time I have smiled in a long time.

I ran down the pebbled path that led to the front door. It was still raining. I quickly unzipped my bag and took my keys out. I shoved them into the lock and twisted them. the door swung wide open revealing that woman's house. I ran inside slipping my shoes off.I put my bag on the hook and walked towards the living room. "LUCY?!" I heard shiori shout. I turned around to see the woman in panic. she was wearing a very see through vest top and extremely short shorts.

"Yes?" I asked wanting to go and sit by the fire. she jumped down the stairs and ran towards me.

"Your back!" she squealed. she wrapped her arms around me squeezing all my energy out. "I was worried sick!" she began. I pushed her off.

"That's nice" I opened the door. the room was a tip.

"Your father didn't mean what he said!" she wasn't finished.

"Mhmm" I said wanting to just relax. I plumped myself on the couch. she sat next to me.

"Where did you stay?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and replied

"At a friends." she sighed and then said

"Who? maybe I will know them." I stood up an answered

"I have home work to do" I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I lay in my bed, bored. I lied about the homework, if you didn't notice.I'm not sure if my father was home, I heard some noices earlier but I didn't bother checking. my phone buzzed. it was a text from natsu. it read "ringing door bell now" i suddenly jumped from my bed. why hadn't he texted me before?! it went. i swung my door open running out of it. I was a the top of the stairs when i saw Shiori open the door. i basically threw myself down the stairs. i was too late. the door swung open to reveal Natsu. She stared at natsu who was wet.

"Who are you?" she asked still staring.

"Uhm" he looked confused. "is, eh, Lucy heartifillia here?" I ran over and stood next to Shiori.

"Hey natsu" I looked at him then at Shiori.

"Oh right" she said like she was understanding something "come in then." natsu stared at me then walked in.

"Here?" he passed me my bags.

"Thanks" I took them and places them against the wall.

"So when did this happen?" asked shiori.

"Huh?" we both said confused.

"You know when did you two get together?"

"WHAT?!" we both shouted at the same time. he stormed through.

"WHAT IS THIS RACKET?!" he screamed at me.

"We aren't dating he is a friend from school" I stared at father.

Suddenly he hit me across the face. I fell to the floor. "Don't be sleeping around you whore!" he shouted at me. I sat up and looked at him.

"I-I'm n-not" I stuttered with my cheek in pain.

"DONT LIE TO YOUR FATHER" he kicked me in the stomach causing me to throw up blood. Shiori looked at Natsu who was staring at me in disbelief.

"Thanks for looking after Lucy, I think you should leave" she guided natsu out side and closed the door.

"SHIORI LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH MY USELESS DAUGHTER!" shiori ran up stairs. "YOU WILL MARRY A RICH MAN AND MAKE SURE I GET MY BUSINESS BACK! YOUR NOT BECOMING A WHORE!" he exclaimed.

The next thing I knew I was in my bed. in pain. next to me was tissues with blood on them. "Ouch" I said trying to sit up. she was at the end of the bed.

"Don't worry" she put her hand on my leg. "your father is going through some anger issues, he completely regrets what he did to his precious daughter" she stood up. "I'm making soup for you for dinner. I will bring it up here" she left the room. she doesn't understand. I should probably explain things to natsu tomorrow. he is probably still in shock.


	5. Chapter Five

Another day. I was looking in the mirror trying to cover up the bruises and scars. they hurt like hell but if I stayed home who would know what father would do next. also I can't stand being with that woman. pretending to be my mother. I went down stairs to find no one there. there was a note on the table that read 'me and your father are 'sleeping' sorry we won't be able to see you this morning' I rolled my eyes and threw the note in the bin. I then made my self a lunch. it smelled delicious. it looked amazing as well. I guess expensive cooking classes pay off. I put it in my bag and headed out side.

At the bus stop he was there. he leaned against the tree listening to music. when I got to him i stood next to him in silence. he then looked at me noticing me. he quickly took his head phones out and turned my body too face him. I stared at him. i wanted to talk to him but I had know idea what to say. "L-Lucy" he said with a worried look. "I-I had know idea". he put his arms carefully around me. "I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear. I felt like crying. 

 **FLASH BACK**  
"Lucy" mother called running to me. "are you okay?" she asked helping me up off of the ground. I had fell and cut my knee and was crying. she held my in her arms and whispered "I'm sorry" I began to stop crying and she continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't of helped you". I began to giggle   
"Silly mummy" i rubbed my knee, if was rough. "It's not your fault, I'm just clumsy"

**REALITY**

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you yesterday" he put his head on my shoulder. I stood stiff. what was I meant to say? I had no idea and replied with   
"It's not your fault, you didn't have to help me" he let go of me and said   
"But I could of sto--"   
"If you did who knows what would of happened to you" I rubbed my arm I stared into his eyes. "I'm okay now so, so don't get too worried" we heard the bus coming up to is and we picked our stuff up. Levy wasn't on the bus. The thing with Levy is sometimes she gets the bus and sometimes she doesn't. she lives with her gran as she as parent issues, like me but I'm not sure what they are, her gran is old and frail so levy sometimes walks her into town and leaves her at the day centre, but sometimes after school she will have to walk her home. her job also has weird shifts so they will text her around lunch if they need her to come in early, it's confusing i know. Natsu was in front of me. he sat in a seat of two. he singled me to sit next to him so I did. I noticed in the window my face was still pretty bad. I cupped where it was the worst to hide it and the bus drove off. 

When we stopped erza and that gray boy were there. I could see levy carrying books inside in the distance. we got off of the bug an erza greeted me. "what happened?!" she exclaimed checking my face.   
"I fell down steps" I made up. "I'm so clumsy" she smiled at me and said   
"Well if that's fine then". natsu was with that gray guy. I looked at him and he looked at me. he looked sad so I smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. he smiled back.   
"Erza?" a voice said coming from the other direction. I turned to find a boy with blue hair and red marks on his right eye in front of us. Erza looked at him. she was examining him?   
"Yes jellal" she answered looking up at him. The boy looked guilty and said   
"I ehm accidentally may of lost all over our biology project..." Erza stiffened. She looked like someone had died.   
"Y-Y-You what?!" she screamed. He noticed me and introduced himself   
"Eh, hi I'm jellal and you are?" Erza put her hand in front of me and replied   
"This is Lucy, don't you remember? She's the girl your lot embarrassed yesterday" I blushed remembering the 'incident' of the bra. Jellal suddenly remember and said sorry. "back to our conversation!" Erza instructed. She lifted him by the collar. "what was that about the biology?!?!" she let jellal down so he could explain him self.   
"Well, I, uh, it was at home and I was cooking, it was my night you see, and, uh, I sort of spilt water all over the sheets..." there was a silence. I stood there watching erzas face. She looked annoyed. From what I heard erza's parents are both people who are, how do you say i, high up? Her father is the owner of the hospital in the town and her mother is the a biologist. Her parents aren't strict but she feels that she needs to show them what she can do as their always busy. She crumbled to the floor. Jellal went down to her "I'm sorry" he said placing his hands are her. She was shaking like a murder hand happened. Suddenly she shot up bringing jellal with her.   
"Meet me at lunch. I'm sure we can fix it"he nodded and ran off towards natsu. Erza sighed and took my wrist. "let's go" we ran off towards a group of girls. They smiled and waved at us.

We got to them and Erza introduced me "this is Lucy" they all said hey to me. There was so friendly and they all knew each other. I sat next to a girl called mirajane.   
"Shoot!" she said reading her phone.   
"What's wrong?" Juvia asked.   
"I have forgotten to bring a pencil for maths" the girls all stared at her then laughed. "it's not funny! I could get a detention" another girl called lisanna who was mirajanes sister got a pencil out of her bag and gave her it   
"Here" she said laughing. I saw levy walk by the windows with a pile of books.   
"what's levy doing?" I asked looking up at her. The girls looked at each over and then at Erza.   
"You see levy, she, she is only here because she, uh" Erza blanked out for a moment an continued. "her parents are like mine but a bit different." she continued. "levy wanted a normal childhood so her parents said that her grades had to be spot on or she would become home schooled" Erza looked at levy who was balancing the books by her locker.   
"Her parents live in another country" Juvia continued.   
"She lives her with her aunt and her grandmother" lisanna said.   
"Her other reason was that her gran is getting to an age where she can't cope by herself" they all looked gloomy.   
"Never mind that" I said standing up. "so how about we-" the bell rang which stopped me from, well, actually I had no idea what I was going to say. We got our stuff and headed indoors.

I passed levy who was stuffing books into her locker. I knelt next to her and asked "do you need some help?" she put her glasses up and said   
"Sure thanks Lu-chan" her locker was full so I stood up and unlocked mine.   
"Here" I opened the door and began to pile the books into the locker. She smiled at me. I closed it and shut it tight. "just text me if you need it open and I'm not around" she waved at me and walked off. Home room first. Then chemistry

 It was lunch. I sat at the table with everyone. Apart from Erza. She was with jellal trying to fix their project. Levy was here. She had some books but at least she was with everyone. She sat next to me. Everyone opened their lunches and began. I opened mine which I had made this morning. Smelt yummy. Suddenly I felt some weight on my shoulder. "Ehh! That looks nice" I heard him say. I turned to my shoulder where he was drooling at the lunch. I pushed it to the side and said   
"Can I help you?" he stood back and looked at everyone.   
"I smelt it so I followed the smell" Cana laughed   
"That's natsu for you. Always food on his mind" all the girls laughed at him.   
"Where did you get that?" he looked at it.   
"I-I made it" everyone gasped.   
"Your mum didn't make it?! It's made with such care!" Evergreen exclaimed. My smile suddenly fell from my face. I looked at the lunch. My mum taught me how to make it. A tear suddenly fell from my eye. Levy noticed and said   
"Eh Lu-chan I forgot I needed my Shakespeare book. You know the blue one, it's in your locker. Mind getting me it?" I nodded and stood up.   
I knew she was going to tell them so that they would know so I stood behind a tree listening. "Listen" levy said looking at everyone. Natsu sat down next to her and closed my lunch box for me. "Lucy lives with her father and her fathers partner." everyone nodded because they already knew. "do you guys remember that story in the news, the one about the woman that killed her self because of her husbands cheating and she left her daughter behind, her only regret. Well the daughter is Lucy"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this!
> 
> also JERZA ARE IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> hell yeah!

Everyone gasped, even natsu. Evergreen looked sad "Now I feel bad" levy smiled

"There's more too it than the news papers said" she continued. "her dad was also addicted to gambling which got them bankrupt so they had to sell their mansion. Don't you guys remember the heartifilia train lines?" they all sat back thinking and then leaned in again. Levy sighed and looked towards the building. "I feel sorry for her" everyone nodded in agreement.

"She didn't even tell us the rest" natsu folded his arms. He knew a bit more.

I went inside the building and got her books. "psst Erza" I heard jellal whisper. I crept along to where I heard it. I peaked around the corner. Erza was asleep with her head on the table. Jellal was next to her playing with her hair. She suddenly moved and looked at him. He smiled and answered "Are we going to continue" she sat up and looked at the sheets. She shook her head and replied

"I will fix it tonight. She laid her head on jellals shoulder and fell asleep.

"Ehm Lucy?" I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw natsu standing there. He looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I whispered pushing him away from jellal and Erza. He hugged me. I remembered levy telling them. He didn't know. I wrapped my hands around him and he whispered

"Let it out" suddenly tears began to flow down my cheeks. He hugged me tighter. "it's okay" he said rubbing my back "it's okay" He let go of me and looked at me.

He could see through my make up. My bruises from my father. He took my arm. I pulled it away.

You may be wondering why I cut my self. It's simple but at the same time it's not. It's got nothing to do with my father or mother. Well a bit. But it was to do with my old school. Sure I loved it but only because my mums dream was to go there. Before she met my father and they fell 'in love' she lived in a poor family. My grandmother was a cleaner for the school so my mum helped out. She saw how big and fancy it was. She promised her self that one day if she had a daughter she would send her to the school. When the day came I asked to go. She wasnt going to send me but I owed her it. At first it was nice but then you got to know people. They said I was fat and ugly. The words were trapped in my head. They bullied me. I never told my mother though. If I did she would move me and it would break her heart. When my only friend die-. I might tell you that another time.

He took it back and pulled my sleave up to reveal my cuts. I looked away. A tear fell from my cheek. They were fresh as well. I haven't stopped. I still aim to be the perfect girl. I no its not right but when I stop I feel like my whole body slows down. He pulled up my other sleeve and it was the exact same. He then took my jacket off and in was from my shoulders down to my hands. I held me whilst i was looking away. He pulled my face towards him. I began to cry again. He didn't hold me. He just stared at me. He gave me my blazer back and I quickly put it back on. He smiled at me and took my hand. "let's get out of here" I looked confused.

We began to run. Out side. Out of the school. Onto the street. Into the public.

We were at a park. Sitting on the grass. I was still confused. "why are we here?" I asked. He sat next to me.

"Because" he said. "there's a train to the next town is 15 minutes." the park we were in was the one next to the train station. I looked confused at him. If I'm right in the next town over is Koon. In Koon today is the festival of peace.

"So?" I asked him again. He smiled at me and replied

"So we are going" I stared at him.

"W-What if my dad finds out I skipped school?" I panicked thinking of his rage. Natsu stood up and said

"If he tries to hurt you again." he paused for a moment "I won't just watch" I stood up next to him and smiled. Sure my friend was nice but she never said anything like that to me. I felt a warm sensation in my chest.

"Let's go then" I said taking his hand.

We walked down to the station and got our tickets. We sat down on the chairs at the side. 8 minutes until the train comes. 8 minutes.

The train took 20 minutes to get to Koon. we were still in our uniform. natsu said that no one would care. I'm still worried if my dad finds out. we hopped off of the train and it went away. "this way" he said as he began to walk. I followed him.

there was stalls, lights and people were dressed in fancy clothes. "get your apples here!"

"3 for 2 on the games"

"Eating contest sign up!".

The peace festival was from this towns past. it used to be two towns. they had fights over the land until someone stopped it. someone known as the towns god or something like that. it's said that he came from the land of gods and came down to stop the fights. a leader was chosen by this god. a leader to make sure the town can live in peace. ever since then they have had this peace festival to celebrate the two towns coming together.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"I don't mind" I replied. my stomach began to growl. I realised I hadn't eaten anything as I went away at lunch.

"How about some food" I nodded my head and we went to a cafe.

It was getting late. I had a lot of fun. we went around the stalls, played games, ate food, it was just fun.

"The next train is in 45 minutes" he told me. we walked out of the festival place and began walking to the train station. we weren't talking.

"T-thanks" I said to him.

"No problem" he said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it all before" I rubbed my arms remembering what had happened. he stopped and looked at me.

"It's fine, you didn't have to" he told me.

He looked to the left. there was a hill. on top of the hill was a balloon. it was red. "that's odd" he said beginning to walk to it. I followed him. it was just a balloon. no one was there. "oh well" he said. we both turned to go when I suddenly slipped. I began to scream. he put his hand out to grab me but he fell as well. we fell down to the bottom.

I opened my eyes. he was on top of me. we both blushed. he leaned in towards me. I stared into his eyes. "I need to fart" he whispered. I suddenly burst out laughing at him and he stood up. he put his hand out and helped me up. I couldn't stop laughing at him. he took my hand and we began to walk again. what a fun day.

We were at the bottom of my street. it was dark now. it's getting darker earlier. "down here?" asked natsu pointing down the street. I nodded and we continued. I was shaking. all I could think about was my father and what he would do. my hair was blowing in the wind. natsu's scarf was as well. his hands were in his pockets. I had my arms crossed bellow my chest. we arrived in front of my house. I turned to face him.

"Stay here" I looked up to the window where there was a light "out of sight" he nodded and I headed for the door. I knocked three times and I heard foot steps running for the door. it swung open revealing shiori. she was wearing a mini skirt with a matching crop top. her boobs were hanging out as always.

"LUCY!" she grabbed me and hugged me. "where have you been?!" I shoved her off of me and answered

"It doesn't matter." I walked into the house and there was not a noise.

"Your father is out" she sounded worried. she looked outside and shouted "you can come out of hiding!" natsu suddenly stood up and walked towards the door. "so where where you" I rubbed my head thinking when natsu blurted out

"In Koon" shiori stood in shock.

"You were where?"

"The town we took the train, it's the peace festival today or well was" shiori nodded and said

"Well her father shouldn't be home for another 4 hours or so, so why don't you come in" Natsu nodded and I stood there confused.

He took his shoes off and shiori said "I'm going to go back to my soaps so you two can just hang out, Kay?" we nodded and she ran off. I rolled my eyes. every moment I talk with her makes me want to throw a brick at her. Attached to a knife. attached to a chain saw. attached to a lion. attached to a- you get the point.

"Want to go up stairs?" I asked. he nodded.

I didn't no what to do. we were outside my door. I placed my hand on the old knob and twisted it. we walked in and I turned around to see natsu's expression. he looked around staring at the gaps in the floor boards, the old bed and things. he looked at me and smiled. we walked over to the bed and sat on it. I plugged my phone into the wall to charge it. natsu was still Looking around. "it's ni-"

"You don't have to compliment it" he smiled at me an rubbed his head. he looked behind me and saw my doll. he picked her up and asked

"Who's this then?" he started to make it dance and laughed at himself. I blushed

"Eh it's r-really embarrassing" I scratched my head "her names Michelle" I nervously said.


	7. Chapter Seven

I sat back on the bed and began to tell him the story. "When I was younger I had no brother or sister. I was an only child. When my mother had to go out I used to just read books. One day it was a sad day. My grandmother had passed away. My mother was devastated. In my grand mothers will she left me a letter. It said 'Dear Lucy, I'm sorry I have left you. I know it must be lonely for you being alone. I remember me and you used to play plenty of games together when you were a baby. Tell your mother to go into my attic and give you the box labeled my little sister. I love you'. My mother did so. The box was an old wooden box. The words had been carved into it. We carefully opened it. Inside lay a doll. It was all dressed up and looked new. It was holding an envelope. I took it out and carefully opened it. There was an old note inside. 'If your reading this my dear it means my little sister has moved on to another only child. I hope you take good care of her. She loves tea parties' My mother burst into tears and said grand mother never gave her the doll and my mother had a brother and a sister.i held the doll. It was beautiful" I explained.

"what are you going to name her?" my mother asked. I looked at the letter again.

"I don't no" I replied .

"What about after your younger sister?" she asked. My mother had a child after me but sadly the child died a few days after birth. Mother and father named her michelle. "sure!"

Natsu looked at the doll. "that's sweet" he said looking at it.

"It's embarrassing" I replied taking the doll from him. He stood up and faced me.

"I guess I should go, I'm sure I'm in trouble" he sighed. Suddenly a roar of thunder belted against the window. I looked out it. The streets were flooded.

"You can't go out in that!" I exclaimed. 

The phone went. I ran to get it when I heard shiori pick it up. "hello?" I heard. "oh I have been wondering where you are?". She twirled the phone wire around her hand. "so you have to stay over night?" she sighed. "okay then" she said "love you my honey boo" she smiled then hung up. I got natsu and took him down stairs. 

Shiori didn't see us at first. "Uhm....shiori?" I said tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked at us.

"Y-Yes?" I swallow and replied really fast

"Could natsu stay over night you see it's the worst of weather out there and it would be unfair on him since he let me stay at his when I was alone so I think if it's alright he could stay here, so could he?" she smiled and said

"Sure" natsu stared at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I do owe you one" he smiled then said

"I will have to call my mum can I-"

"Sure" shiori butted in. "you two have fun" she walked away into the living room. 

Natsu picked up the phone and began to dial the number. It rang. "hello mum?" I could here his mothers voice.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE HAD CALLS FROM THE SCHOOL AND YOUR FRIENDS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled at him.

"S-Sorry mum, you know lucy, well, she wasn't happy, I don't feel like it's right to go into detail over the phone so I took her out of school to cheer her up, I'm at hers trapped as it's flooding outside so I was wondering I-if I could stay here tonight?" there was a moment of silence. she sighed

"Sure as long as Lucy is there, BUT when you come home your in a heap of trouble!" she hung up and he sighed with relief. 

I got put a small bed and laid it on the floor. I turned around to find natsu in the middle of taking is shirt of. I quickly turned away and said "sorry". I blushed hard.

"It's fine" he replied. "I'm sleeping like this any way" I suddenly realised he had no pjs so I took the biggest pair of pj bottoms in my drawer and gave him there.

"H-ere" he thanked me and I turned while he put them on. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom and got changed.

I went back through to find natsu looking out of my window. I sat on my bed and lay against the wall. his scarf sat next to me. I lifted it up. "please be careful with it" he said. I replied

"Sure" it was soft and warm. It smelled like him.

"I got it from my dad when I was little." he sighed and answered "Gajeel isn't my brother we share a mother. his father died. this scarf has been passed down in my family for generations. I don't know why but my dad gave it to me when I was about three." he smiled "not as interesting as your story but I like listening to him tell me about it" I smiled at him.

"I think it's a nice story" he turned an smiled at me

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow should be interesting" he told me. I got into my bed and he got into his. I switched my lamp of and closed my eyes.

All I could see was darkness. I could hear him breathing. "Luce" I heard. I pictured my mothers face.

"Mo-Mother?" I thought.


	8. Chapter Eight

I knew I was dreaming but she seemed so real. everyone said we looked so alike. she wore her old jumper that she knitted and we favourite jeans. she smiled at me "hello Luce". I ran up to we and wrapped my arms around her waist. 

"if I'm dreaming I never want to wake up!" I exclaimed. she laughed at me. I let go and stared at her. her hair suddenly turned black. "m-mother?" her eyes died red. her clothes disappeared and she was dripping in blood. "w-wha-what is going on?" I asked looking at her. she smiled scarly. 

"what's wrong Luce" echoed in my head. "it's your mummy" suddenly my hands were covered in blood. I screamed. "come here Luce" she began walking towards me "give your mummy a kis-" I suddenly woke up screaming as loud as I could. 

Natsu jumped out of bed and ran to me. "Luce?! Luce what's wrong?!" I stopped and stared at him. what was that? tears fell from my eyes.   
"I had a night mare a-about my mother" I buried my head into my legs and couldn't stop crying.  
"Luce..." he lifted my head up and I looked in his eyes. I was still crying. "it's okay Luce" he pulled me into his bare chest where I cried. 

it felt like i cried for days. I saw her but I'm not sure what happened. "Luce, it's 4:30am, it's been 30 minutes" I stopped and sat back. 

"S-Sorry" I apologised. he thought for a moment the said 

"Sit here" I shuffled the edge of the bed. he jumped to the side where I was sitting before and laid down in my bed. "there if there's any more nightmares just wake me up" I lay next to him and pulled the covers over us. he wrapped his arms around me in the bed and whispered "night". I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. that was the best sleep I have had in a long time. 

The alarm went off. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with natsu. I blushed hard. I quickly sat up and switched it off. "5 more minutes" natsu mumbled. I pinched his arm and he woke up. "what?!" he asked.   
"Get up school is today" I got out of bed when I heard him.   
"It was amazing I wish you could of came with me, the hotel was so nice". I suddenly panicked. natsu was in my room, shirtless, we shared a bed and now he was home.   
"I know but I had to look after Lucy" shiori replied.   
"I'm sure she can look after her self"   
"I know but it's bonding time" I turned to face natsu who was in a state of shock.   
"Oh by the way why is there two school bags at the front door?" he asked.   
"Ehm I found another one so lucy can chose which one she likes better, there is a difference" shiori made up an excuse.

  
"Luce, what do we do?" whispered natsu.   
"Speaking of her I should go say good morning" he began to walk up the stairs.   
"Hide!" natsu ran into my closet and I closed the doors. 

I put his clothes under my bed and but his bed behind the wardrobe. the sore slowly opened. I ran over to the mirror and pretend to fix my hair. "Lucy I'm home" I turned to face him "oh hello father". He stunk of alcohol. he hugged me   
"I hope we are okay now" I awkwardly squirmed. he left go of me. I could tell that he was still drunk. "I have to say you have bigger breasts than your mum" I went red with embarrassment.   
"Father! please get out I need to get ready!" I exclaimed. he staggered out of my room and I closed the door. 

Natsu fell out of the wardrobe. I was still red. "th-that doesn't normally happen". he stood up and smiled.   
"Guess we should get ready." there was no way I could go out and get dressed in the bathroom father would think something was up. neither could natsu if father went to the toilet.   
"You face that was and I will face this way" he nodded and we both turned. I took my top off and reached for my shirt. I buttoned it up and took my pj bottoms off. I pulled my drawer open and took out pants. I quickly took mine off and put another pair on.   
"Eh Luce?" I froze. did he see. I looked over my shoulder. he was in his boxers. he held my pj bottoms up. "eh, where do you want these. I was still frozen. he only had his boxers on. I had my shirt half buttoned up and in my pants. "Uhhhhhhhh...."   
"Ju-Just put them under my pillow." I folded my arms. he blushed hard.   
"O-Okay". I turned back around and finished the buttons. I slipped my skirt on and pulled on my socks. I tied my tie and walked over to the mirror. 

In the corner of the mirror I saw natsu. He was tying his tie. he got dressed so fast. I'm surprised actually that father didn't see his shoes. I put on my make up bit by bit. I took my brush out and began to brush my hair. suddenly I looked in the mirror and natsu was playing with my hair. "what are you doing?" I asked. he laughed and then let go. he went over to my bed and sat down. I put my hair up in a pony tail and the stood up and put my blazer on. "stay here" I whispered. 

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. shiori was eating a slice of toast. "Did he-"   
"No" I replied. she sighed with relief. "I'm going to make us lunch" shiori nodded and walked off. I cooked two lunch boxes then ran to our bags. I stuck them in them and ran up stairs 

"Quick I think shiori is distracting my father" he stood up and ran down stairs with me. we quickly put our socks on and grabbed out bags. I opened the door and natsu followed me. we ran as fast as we could until we couldn't see the house. we stopped and began to walk. The sun broke through the clouds and shone down on us. what are people going to think when we got to school.

We stood next to the bus stop. We weren't talking. I was panicking I'm sure many people saw us leave school we had to run past the table where I was eating. I'm sure natsu is wondering what they are going to say. I saw the bus make its way over to the bus stop. Natsu turned to me and said "if anyone asks, don't worry, I will tell them" I smiled at him. The bus stopped in front of us and the doors opened. I swallowed and step inside. Natsu followed me. I was looking at the floor.

"Morning" the bus driver said. I looked up and replied   
"Morning" I turned to face the bus where people were pointing and whispering. There was two seats near the back with natsu's friends. He pushed me forward as if to sit there. I walked over and sat down. He sat next to me. Everyone turned around and faced us. I looked at my feet. I didn't look any where else until the boy with ginger hair hit me on the back   
"I don't think I have ever introduced my self" I looked at him and nervously replied   
"No". He sat backand replied   
"I'm loke, I'm much fitter, funnier, happier, and basically better than natsu over here" he wrapped his arm around natsu's neck. "I suggest you leave this guy for me,every girl wants me any way" I just stared at him. Could a guy be that stupid?   
"Uhm we aren't dating" I replied. He laughed   
"Okay then" I faced the front again. 

At the school we got off together. I looked out for Erza, since she has been waiting on me every morning. Suddenly I noticed the group of everyone. Natsu's friend and mine standing staring at us. Suddenly I noticed that the whole school was looking at us. Erza emerged out of the crowd and came up to us. She crossed her arms and said "so mind explaining what happened yesterday?". They must of told Erza. I felt like replying something back to do with her and jellal like   
"Why don't you explain what happened at lunch" I don't know but I didn't I simply replied   
"What?" mirajane and levy ran to her side.   
"When you and natsu ran out off the school holding hands" mirajane explained. I looked at natsu he was looking at the floor.   
"Well you see-"   
"Well I felt sorry for Lucy so I decided to take her to that peace festival, it was fun but don't get the wrong idea, can't friends just go out and have fun?" I stared at him. He told the truth. I thought he would make a story up.   
"But" I heard a familiar voice. Wendy, natsu's younger sister pushed past the others "last night you called mum saying you weren't coming home and that you were staying at Lucy's" gajeel stepped forward and added   
"Yeah mum seems to think you two are getting married or something" I suddenly burst out laughing. I couldn't contain my self. All these people here, for us? Natsu stared at me, as did everyone else.   
"Th-That's not it" I said calming my self. "the streets were flooded so my fathers slu- I mean girl friend said he could stay, I got him a bed and we simply slept." I smiled and added "like a sleep over" . Everyone nodded realising then split up and walked away. The girls stuck together. Erza took my hand and began dragging me away. "eh bye natsu" he waved at me then walked off.  

She took me into the group of girls where they formed a circle around me. Everyone was there- a part from one. Lisanna was missing. "okay spill it" Erza said letting go of me   
"Spill what?" I asked confused.   
"What happened at your house?" no way could I tell them natsu and I shared a bed as I had a night mare and he saw me in my bra and pants AND while sharing bed he was topless.   
"We just talked then went to bed" cana sat next to me  
"Come on what REALLY happened"   
"That's it" they all stared at each other then all said   
"SERIOUSLY?!" I nodded and stood up. 

"Where's lisanna?" I asked.   
"When we were talking about you and natsu she ran off" mirajane explained   
"She obviously would. Mean she does have a crush on that boy" Cana added.   
"I remember it was when we said, they are probably dating or they slept together she ran off crying" I felt guilty. There's nothing between me and natsu.   
"Hey Lu-chan" levy began. I turned to herald replied   
"Yes?"   
"What would you do if another girl started dating natsu, say lisanna did" a pain hit my chest. Like someone stuck a pin in my heart. Natsu dating another girl? I had never thought of that before. But the more I think about it the more I begin to hurt. I don't want him to date anyone but me--  
"I would be happy for him" I lied. Do I really want me and natsu to date?   
"Really?!" levy replied   
"What if they made out and kissed in front of you" mira asked   
"Well obviously anyone getting off in front of you is a bit strange but I guess its normal for people who go out" they began to ask me things but I just lied my way through it.   
"Fine we give up you clearly don't like that boy" Juvia said. 

I looked at the girls toilets. Lisanna is probably in there. "I think I should go and see lisanna, I will see you guys later" I ran off waving at them. I think... I think I like natsu.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT IS GOING DOWN!
> 
> Nali vs Nalu
> 
> Erza and Gray
> 
> Wendy - ya know, just Wendy
> 
> So much fun :)

I slowly opened the door. I could hear her sniffing. I crept in carefully closing it behind me. "who's there?" she turned around and spotted me. I stepped out into her view.   
"Hi" I awkwardly said. She turned towards the sink.   
"What do YOU want?" she replied. I walked towards her saying   
"Are you okay?" I was about to confront her when she hit my hand away.   
"I will just come out and say it then!" she exclaimed. She was shaking. "I LOVE NATSU!" there was a silence. I could hear people outside gathering around the door.   
"That's great and all but I just wanted to check your oka-"   
"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU WANTED ME TO BACK OFF OF NATSU BUT GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER EVER EVER GIVE UP!" I heard them gossiping.   
"Is that lisanna?"   
"Who knew she liked natsu that much?"   
"Hey natsu come here!"   
"Lucy is in there too" I was worried.   
"Lisanna calm dow-"   
"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN YOUR SLEEPING WITH NATSU?!" there was a silence.   
"We aren't sleepin-"   
"Together" natsu suddenly burst into the toilets.   
"Sure last night with just a one night thing but-"   
"NATSU!" I shouted at him. He realised what he said.   
"So you are" lisanna calmly said.   
"No I didn't mean it that way." suddenly Gray and Erza came in.  Erza took my arm, Gray took natsu's and they dragged us out side where a load of people crowed around the toilets. 

They threw us on the floor. "explain then" Gray demanded. We looked at each other.   
"It's simple really" natsu began   
"We want the truth!" lisanna shouted coming out the toilets. I sighed and stood up.   
"It's embarrassing but I had a nightmare which terrified me. I woke up screaming when natsu rushed over to me" I began   
"We were awake for half a hour or something and she still couldn't get to sleep so I decided to comfort her by lying in bed with her" he continued   
"That's all" I finished. 

Natsu walked over to Lisanna. She looked embarrassed. "Look Lisanna I don't like you that way, your more like my little sister, I'm sorry" she sighed   
"Is that all?" she mumbled.   
"No" he replied "I like someone else". she sighed again   
"I thought so" she looked at me "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, but" she looked at natsu and swallowed "I-I-I won't give up on you" she ran off into the school. 

Natsu likes someone? I bet it's the prettiest girl in the school or something.maybe it's mirajane or erza or Cana?. Everyone began to split into their groups. 

The girls looked annoyed at me "sorry, we had a plan to avoid the confusion" they under stood. The bell went and the whole of the outside suddenly emptied. 

Me and natsu were left. I looked at him. I blushed. "so" I began "better get to class". He was blushing as well   
"Y-Yeah" he replied. We both walked in other directions. My head was spinning.   
 _"Who does natsu like?"_

School had finished. I was waiting on the bus with everyone. Levy was with me. Natsu stood next to loke. Today had been a busy day. Especially this morning. I heard people have been asking natsu over and over again who he likes. I want to know but I wouldn't want to bug him. Levy was looking in the other direction from me. She was looking at gajeel. Natsu's brother. "say Lu-chan?" she turned to me "who's that?". I stared at her. Natsu told me him and gajeel are the same age but gajeel's father died a while back, they say they share a mother but she is actually Gajeel's aunt. At the time gajeel was 6 so he knows.   
"it's gajeel, natsu's brother, why?"   
"Oh we'll today he helped me out so I was just wondering" she blushed. I laughed at her. 

"Ladies" loke came over to us. Natsu following behind.   
"Hey loke" levy said.   
"Levy, Levy, Levy, how are you my sweet?" he is such a play boy.   
"Oh Uhm I'm fine.". He turned to me and smiled   
"Lucy, my darling I-"   
"Hold it there I'm not your darling" he froze. "What?" I asked staring at him? he sorted himself and started again   
"Lucy my swee-"   
"I'm not your sweet either" he froze again.   
"Okay". He coughed and started AGAIN. "Lucy, how are you"   
"Tired" I replied calmly.   
"You want to go to bed with me?" he leaned in close to me.   
"No" I stood and walked around him. 

Natsu was staring at me. I blushed and rushed to the side of the pavement. Levy quickly followed me and stood next to me. "sorry just guys like him bug me" I told her. The bus pulled up.   
"Quick! Let's get the good seats!" levy instructed. We jumped on and sat grabbed the best seats on the bus. They were like new. I saw loke who came on two after us. He looked confused. And then natsu. He was looking at the floor. Suddenly he looked at me. I looked at him and blushed again. We stared into each others eyes. He blushed as well. 

Wait. 

He blushed?! At me?! "oni-chan!" I heard from the front of the bus. It was Wendy. "don't leave me!" natsu stopped and turned around   
"Wendy? Didn't you cycle"   
"Nope I walked today but mum said I was to take the bus with you and-" she looked over at me. "Lucy!" she ran over to me and levy and sat un front of us. "oni-chan sit here" she pointed at the seat next to her. I sighed and sat down.   
"Please sit down we will be leaving now" the bus driver called. Off we went. 

Me, natsu and Wendy got off together. "oni-chan I-"   
"Why are you calling me that" Wendy rolled her eyes and began   
"Isn't it obvious? All the girls in my year call their big brothers oni-chan so I thought I would too"   
"Just call me natsu, oni-chan is creepy" she nodded.   
"Okay then". I looked too the distance in which shioris house was.   
"I should get going". I turned to natsu "th-tha-thanks for yesterday" I blushed as yesterday ran through my head.   
"No problem" he replied. They walked their way and I crossed the road. And headed up the hill to the house. I wondered if my father had sobered up.

I entered the house. "SHE'S GOT TICKETS TO HER OWN SHOW, BUT NOBODY WANT TO GO-O-O-O!" I heard shiori sing. I sighed. I put my bag on the floor and took my Shoes off. "SINGING ALONG LIKE THERE NO TOMORROW! LA LA LA LA!" she was going to burst ear drums. I walked into the living room where she was ironing with the radio on blast. She noticed me and turned it down. "oh hey Lucy!" she switched the iron off and ran over to me. "how was school?" she asked.  
"Fine" I bluntly replied. I plumped myself onto the couch.  
"Oh I almost forgot!" she did this weird dance thing and sat next to me. "your dads got a job!". I stared at her. Was she serious?   
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes, he's working at my friends cafe. There like best friends now. He won't be back until 5" I rolled my eyes. Like he can keep a friend very long never mind a job. Ugh, and I will be stuck with shiori for 2 hours. 

I know it doesn't sound bad but unless i have something to do she talks and talks and talks... You get the point. "any way mind if I continue.?" she asked.   
"Sure" thank god. I reached for the magazine which was on the table. She turned up the radio again.   
"That was maroon 5 tickets. This is music 48295. Your listening to music 48295! Music all day everyday! Follow us on twitter, like us on Facebook do whatever. Text us for a request! Only 20 yen! Music all day everyday! Your listening to music 48295. We shall now be playing pink here comes the weekend on music 48295! Music all ah every day!" why do radios always do that? Their like "music all day every day!" when it's more like "let's repeat our selves until we drive the listeners insane!" 

"Ooh I love this song!". She turned it up. "WE DON'T WANT NO PROBLEMS! WE DON'T LIKE THEM KEEP IT MOVING! HERE COMES THE WEEKEND!" she looked at me. I directed my attention back to the magazine. "oh come on Lucy! Let's have fun!" she ran over too me and took my hand making me stand up, "HERE COMES THE WEEKEND!" she began again doing some strange dance whilst holding my hand"WE DON'T LOOK FOR TROUBLE!" I stood there awkwardly. "come on Lucy don't you know this one?" I shook my head. I never listen to music, I was always with my mum who only listened to amy whine house, queen and Katy perry. Sure I heard a few but I don't no many. "fine then" she changed it to another radio station. I knew this song. "this one?" she asked. I nodded to get it over with. "TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAP STICK! I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT! I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND WON'T MIND IT" I did a little sway thing. "there you go" she took my other hand and did another weird dance. I laughed at her. "join in!" she exclaimed.   
"Us girls we are so magical soft skin red lips so kissable hard to resist so touchable" we sang together. 

'Maybe shiori isn't so bad. I have been thinking all of her negatives since my mother died whilst she was with my father, but it's more of his fault than hers, she didn't really know what she was getting into. I think I will give her a chance.'

It's was 4:56. Father should be home any minute. "what shall we have for dinner?". I looked up from my phone. I had been texting Erza. "Anything I don't mind" she opened a drawer where a whole load of leaflets were.   
"Shall we order in?" she asked bringing them out.   
"Sure" I replied. Shiori was actually quite nice. She laid them on the coffee table.   
"This Italian is really nice but don't order their pizzas they buy the cheep ones they don't actually make them, but this one makes nice pizzas but not so nice pastas, ooh or there's the Indian, it's usually quite busy though, and theres always Chinese, Chinese food can either be really good or really bad, last time I had it, it was bad but before that time it was good." I looked at them.   
"Why don't we have Chinese then" she nodded.   
"Now we just have to wait for your father to find out what he wants." I opened the menu. I quickly scanned it and decided I would have chicken chow mein. I closed it and placed it on the table. 

5:14. Father still wasn''t home. "I will call mark, oh he's my friend by the way" I nodded and went back to my phone. Erza had replied to me. It said.  
"hmm I'm sure mrs brooms wart isn't a planet like Horton hears a who, you shouldn't always listen to Cana. Sometimes she comes out with the smartest things that have been said but other times, it's the complete opposite, what you doing now?" I laughed at what she said about Cana. I replied.  
"waiting on my father :/. We are having Chinese for dinner, I think I will have chicken chow mein. What about you?"

I pressed send then closed my phone. I sat back at looked at the ceiling. It was plain white. It reminded me of summer. I have know idea why but it did. Maybe on a dress, like a white summers dress. I was so bored. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shiori ran too it. "where have you been?" she asked.   
"Sorry I had to do over time"   
"On your first day?! I'm giving Doan a call- oh actually we are ordering a Chinese what do you want?"   
"Sweet and sour chicken"   
"Oh same haha! Go through into the living room Lucy is there, I will order it" I heard the door open so I quickly grabbed my phone and pretended to be busy.   
"Lucy?" 


	10. Chapter Ten

My father stumbled into the room. he wasn't drunk just clumsy. "Lucy, my dear" I kept my eyes locked on my phone. he sat next to me. "you look a lot like your mother, in fact you look exactly like her" I nodded keeping my eyes on my phone not paying my full attention. "I hope you know I-"   
"I have to go and read" I stood up not wanting to hear his apologises for killing my mother. I walked out. 

Upstairs I sat on my bed reading my phone. shiori said that she would call me down when it's here. I got a new message. I clicked on it. it was from natsu. "Hey Luce, I was wondering if we could meet up and hang out some where, text back if yes, just ignore if no" I replied to him with   
"Sure I will try and get out of this place but I will text you once I have had my dinner" I pressed send then I heard shiori shout "it's hear!"I jumped up and ran down stairs where I could smell it. 

6:26. I texted natsu saying "meet you at the tree at 20 too." I looked in the mirror and realised I looked like a mess. since I now realise I l-like natsu I-I should put more effort into how I dress. I opened up a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. most of my clothes were sold by my father for money. i managed to save some of my favourite things. I then pulled out my blouse. it was blue with white spots on it. I looked really nice. I brushedy hair and put a bit up with a blue bow. I put not a bit more make up and slipped pumps on. I was ready. I sneaked down the stairs by the door. I reached for my umbrella just in case it rained. suddenly I heard a cough. "Lucy? where are you going?" I turned to see shiori. I panicked.  
"What?" I replied to her not sure what to say.   
"Where are you going? it's fine your dads had a busy day, he's already asleep." I swallowed and blurted out   
"I'm going to meet natsu". she giggled at me.   
"Here" she gave me a key.   
"What's this for?" I asked taking it from her.   
"It's one of the copies of the house key. your 16 you should have one." I smiled and thanked her and headed out side. 

I looked down the street. 'please be there' 

I reached the crossing. he wasn't there yet. I crossed over to the tree. I leaned against the old thing and sighed. "boo!" he jumped out from behind the tree. I jumped and fell to the floor in panic. "got you!" he exclaimed laughing at me. I got up and fixed my jeans. he looked at me and blushed. "y-you look nice". I blushed as well.   
"Th-Thanks" he wore a pair of jeans and a blue top. "s-so where d-do you wan-want to go-o?" I asked nervously.   
"Let's just go a wander." 

We walked for ages. I don't know how long it was but I enjoyed it. we talked about everything. "there's something I haven't asked you" he said as we walked past another bin.   
"What?" I answered.   
"About your mum". I suddenly stood still. 

He stopped and turned to me. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I know the basics but the news never tell you the full story" he explained. I sighed   
"I will tell you". we sat on a bench and I told him everything. about how it began, about shiori about my father and obviously her death. at the end of it all tears were running downy cheeks. he placed his arm around me and pulled me in.   
"It's okay" he said trying to comfort me. 

I looked at my watch. it was 8:49. time goes by fast. we stood up and continued out walk. "we haven't covered one part" I began. what was I thinking bringing it up.   
"What?" he asked. I swallowed hard and muttered.   
"R-Rel-Rel-Rela-Relatio-R-Relationships" I blushed at the thought of me and natsu talking about-   
"Yeah about that" he began. I could see him blush with the moons light. "well you know how I told everyone I have some one I like". I remembered the fight with Lisanna and what he said to everyone. My curiosity to know who was enormous! but if i did know who he liked I would probably end up hating her. I know it sounds shallow but I- "eh, yeah I remember" I replied.   
"Well,uhm, d-do you want t-t-to know?" he stuttered. I thought on it. did I or didn't i? if I did I would end up hating the girl but if I don't my curiosity will take over me....   
"S-S-Su-Sure" I slowly answered. it was like my tongue was taking over my thoughts. "only if you want to- I'm not pressuring you" I added.   
"well, uhm, I like this girl" well he's not gay. "she's really pretty and nice" that could be anyone! "she has a hard time" shortens it down.... erza?... "I feel as if I have known her forever" didn't erza say they were fiends when they were kids? "her hair just well glows" it has to be erza he likes. she's a girl, nice, pretty, her family aren't easy, they have been friends for a long time, it's probably feels like forever and then there's the hair that confirms it. her hairs so different from everyone else's. 

I felt liked heart was torn a part. I couldn't hate erza. her and levy are my first real friends. but the fact that natsu likes her just, kills me. "so the girl I like is-"   
"It's fine I know" a smile grew on his face.   
"Y-You do?!". I turned my back to him.   
"Yeah, so, if I call her, would you simply just tell her how you feel?" I asked holding my phone.   
"Sure call her" he replied. I faced him again. I opened it up and pressed erza's number. it began to ring. "are you sure?" I asked hoping he was joking.   
"Yes" He calmly said.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Erza"

"Hey Lucy what's up? why you calling". I looked at natsu who looked confused.

"Eh Natsu wanted to talk to you".

"Why are you calling Erza?" he asked me. what did he mean? he was going to tell

her how he feels, even though it kills me inside.

"You were going to tell her-"

"Tell her what?"

"Eh Lucy I have to go, text me what he wanted to tell me be" she hung up.

"That- That you like her". he began laughing

"I don't like her" what! he didn't. "why did you think that?" he asked me.

"Well the girl you like is pretty, nice, has troubles, you feel as if you've known her forever and well her hair" I explained. he laughed again.

"Sure the first parts true but I said her hair glows, Erza's hair is different but it doesn't glow, glows as in blonde" I thought on it. who's hair is blonde?

"Lucy I like you, idiot". I froze.

He-e liked me?! "y-your kidding?" I said waiting for him to say it's all a big joke and he was joking with me.

"Nope- but if you don't feel the same way i-" I jumped and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was the only one" I whispered. "and don't call me an idiot, idiot" I added. he hugged me back.

I was happy. he liked me and I liked him. we both let go. "so what now?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Are we dating?"

"I-I thinking so" we both blushed. I peered at my watch to look at the time. "ahh, it's late, we should probably head home."

"Yes" he agreed. we headed back together.

There wasn't any conversation on the way home. we both just blushed. we were dating... it happened so fast. we came up to my street. I faced him and said "well I will see you tomorrow"

"Ye-Yeah" we hugged and I walked off.

I could still feel him hold me. his words echoing in my head. "Lucy I like you" he did like me. I couldn't help but smile. Natsu Dragneel likes me. I like him too.

The next morning I woke up thinking it was a dream. I checked my phone where Natsu messaged me

"It wasn't a dream... was it?"

I replied

"No, we're dating"

I pressed send and got up. I was so happy! i looked in the mirror. "Lucy today you shall be more feminine!" I told myself. I got changed and fixed everything. I put a little bit more make up than usual on, I really don't want to loose Natsu.

I headed down stairs where father and Shiori were. "morning Lucy, here" she handed me a brown bag.

"Oh thanks" I took it from her and put it in my bag.

"What do you want for break fast-"

"Nothing thank you" I sat at the table and went on my phone.

"Lucy, why aren't you eating?" father asked.

The other day I weighed my self. I'm getting heavier and if I get heavier Natsu might not like me any more. so I decided to not have break fast and lunch, only dinner.

"Oh i just find break fasts too filling I can never eat my lunch" I lied.

"Oh okay" father replied with his head in a news paper. I texted Erza saying

"Forget about the phone call, I will tell you what happened at school"

I pressed send when I got a message. it was from Natsu's little sister

"My friend said she saw the bus drive by her house, hurry or you will miss it"

I quickly stood up and said "the bus is early" I ran out side, slipping my shoes on, on the way.

I reached the bus stop out of breath. Natsu wasn't there yet. I heard a bell. I turned. he was on Wendy's bike, well on the back, Wendy on the front. he hopped off and Wendy peddled on. "hey Luce" he said catching his breath

"Hi" I replied. he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey girl friend" I blushed.

"H-Hi". he laughed

"So can we tell people?" he asked

"Of course" I replied. we both smiled. we heard the bus. it stopped and we got on as usual. we sat up the back in front of his friend loke. the bus went off

"So Lucy i was thinking if me and you got together, you know all romantic and stuff" I rolled my eyes at him and replied

"No I have a bo-boy-fr-friend" everyone turned and stared.

"Oh yeah and who is it?".

"Natsu" everyone was shocked.

"Is it true?" Loke asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

"Eh?!" the bus shouted.

"Since when?!" someone shouted.

"Since last night, didn't I tell everyone I liked someone"

"So that someone you liked was Lucy?!" another added

"Yes".

"Natsu..." Loke looked annoyed. "how dare you take her after you know how I feel! we are love rivals!" I stared at Loke

"I don't go out with play boys" he looked like his soul was crushed. I turned away and faced the front. today would be another exciting day.

we got off the bus, I could already hear everyone talking, things spread fast. "hey Natsu, Lucy" Gray walked over to us.

"Hey gray" we both said.

"Oh I heard about you two, nice".

"Really it spread that fast?!" gray nodded

"Well now she'll be happy that we have someone else to go on double date with"

"Huh? who do you go out with?" I asked

"Juvia, we have been dating for three months" huh! three months usually something that long you get told.

"Yeah sure gray... eh Lucy I will talk later, I need to hand in my later home work to Mrs Loan" I waved goodbye and him and gray walked off.

"LUCY HEARTIFILLIA COME HERE!" I heard her shout. I didn't want to turn, but I did. I saw them, the angry girls. I walked over to them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How come you never told us!" Cana whined.

"We only told the bus, it spread fast"

"Juvia is so happy for you!" she hugged me. I saw a dark shadow. I looked over everyone. it was Lisanna.

"Lucy" she shouted. everyone moved out of the way. "you said you didn't like Natsu".

"I lied, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to become your enemy".

"Who confessed?" she asked

"Natsu, at first I thought he liked Erza, oh! that's why I called you, but he liked me and I like him"

"Well I'm not your enemy, I'm your love rival" I stared at her.

So Loke was Natsu's and Lisanna was mine, I think mine is tougher. I smiled "okay then" so much happened in such little time.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Second period, my head was spinning. I had been asked so many questions, had so many answers. I just needed a rest. I was in history. we were learning about the beginning of our country, I couldn't be bothered with it. "so the three men decided..." our teacher, mr hues literally puts you to sleep. he has no tone in his voice. it just slows everything down. 

I sat next to Levy in this class, but she paid attention. she was making notes. "does anyone know who sir Lewis was?" there was always a way you can get out of questions you simply answer with "Maria" Maria was his ex wife, who he still loves. yes it's sad but it works. "mr fullbuster" he also called us by our last names   
"Maria" Gray replied. mr hues shivered and then continued with   
"Sir Lewis was the man who..."  I reached into my pocket and slipped my head phones on. I pressed play and Maroon 5 came on, lucky strike. "Lucy!" levy whispered to me. I could tell she was annoyed. I literally just put them in and she was telling me off? I took them off and she went back to her notes. 

When the period finished I picked my bag up and left to my next class. whilst walking to my next class, which was English, I felt like everyone was talking about me. not sure if it was good or bad but I'm sure they were talking to me. "Lucy!" I heard. I turned to fun Cana and juvia coming towards me, they're in my class. I waited in them coming when he tapped my shoulder.   
"Hey babe" I turned to find loke standing behind me.   
"I'm not your babe" juvia and Cana caught up and stood next to me.   
"Oh hey loke, you moving to our class today?" Cana asked.   
"I sure am". for god sake, sure he's nice but the way he acts bugs me. if you like a girl that's fine but if you flirt with every other girl, not fine.   
"Who else is going to be in our class?" asked juvia.   
"Hm, gray-"   
"GRAY-SAMA?! I GET TO BE IN A CLASS WITH GRAY-SAMA!" juvia started dancing with joy.   
"Yes, Lisanna and natsu are also going to change class". I'm sadly not very good at English, which of course gets me in bother with my father. those three have been moved down a class but, Lisanna and me and natsu? I wonder how this will turn out? 

When we entered the class natsu was chatting to alzack. Lisanna was awkwardly standing at the other side of the class, I felt bad for her.  she's lost the one she wants to be with. unlike loke she's liked him for a long time, I guess loke is like me a bit, but I don't go around flirting. Alzack and natsu stopped talking and came over to us. "so your in this class?" natsu said to me. I blushed and replied with   
"Yeah I'm a real blonde in English" there was an awkward silence between us. I looked over at Lisanna. she looked lonely and upset. "we'll talk later" I left and went over to her.   
"Hey Li-"   
"What?" she interrupted me.   
"I just wanted to say we may be "love rivals" but can't we get along, your a really nice girl, I think, basically I want to get to know you better" there was a moments silence. she was thinking. did I say that right? I hope I didn't sound pushy. or I was being mean. I'm bad with words.   
"Sure don't see why we can't try" she replied. I smiled at her. Cana and juvia joined us. bisca and enno entered the class, they're also in out class, followed by bickslow, max and krov, the rest I don't know their names. 

The class started and our teacher walked in, mr Macao cornbolt, he's alright he doesn't really mind what we do in class. "morning everyone, ehm, ah yes we have three new students, natsu dragneel, Lisanna Strauss and loke lion, since there new we are going to have a seat change, we shall do this by the box game."  
"WHERES GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia stood up looking around the class.  
"Ah Mr Fullbuster won't be moving class, there was a mix up" she sighed and sat back down.

We all stood up. mr Macao began to put small bits of paper in a box. he then drew the tables on the board ad wrote random numbers on each table. the aim of the game was to pick a number out and what ever number which was on that card would be a number of a table, that was your new seat, not exactly a fun game, or even a game but you get the point. I was the second to pick a number. "22" it was a table in the back row! thank god, I had been sitting in the front since I came here, it was 3rd from the window. I went to the back as sat down. 

After it all I ended up Cana to my left, bickslow to my right, loke infront of Cana, natsu in front of me and some one I don't know in front of bickslow. Lisanna was at the front next to juvia. enno sat next to krov and max sat by himself in the middle. "alright let's get started, today we're starting a new book called roar of thunder, hear my cry, well then let's pass these around" we each got an old torn up book. I already had my head phones in, listening to Katy perry, erza said she's giving me some artists to listen to since I don't know a lot, levy also said she will as erza listens to some different music than people usually listen too. we opened the book and me Macao began reading. "I'm usually the queen of figuring out" I mimed the lyrics. Cana also had her head phones in, bickslow, well was already asleep, loke was flirting with the girl next to him, Lisanna and juvia were chatting, enno and krov were on their phones, max was also on his phone and natsu was, reading!! he was doing his work? I ripped a pice of paper out of my jotter and rote "Why are you reading? - Luce" I tapped him on the back and threw it onto his desk. he noticed it and opened it up. he looked around and then wrote something back. he have me I back. I opened it up and it read   
"Well obviously this is a class I need to get back up into the top class or my dads going to kill me" I wrote back and said "I asked Cana and juvia and they said all you have to do to get moved up a class is do the assessment and the end which asks who three questions:  
1\. What's the title of the book   
2\. Who wrote it   
3\. The main character  
Juvia done it before and got moved up but didn't like the class so she moved back down." I gave him it back and he wrote something back to me, it said   
"Okay then, text me I will be bored" I took my phone out and began to text him. the period went by fast, since I could talk to him. 

After class me and natsu were walking together, it was break, when we saw erza an jellal walking together. natsu ran up to them and scared them. "haha, hey love birds" he said to them, I caught up to him.   
"Love birds?" erza asked confused.   
"Aren't you two dat-" erza placed her hand over natsu's mouth and replied   
"Not another word from you got it" natsu nodded and she let go. how many people are dating?! seriously? how long have they been together.   
"You two are-"   
"Yes" erza replied "but my mother and father are so serious they won't let me be with anyone until I have,well gradutated school, so we have been keeping it quiet so they don't find out, if they did they would move me"   
"How long have you-"   
"A year now" jellal replied.   
"I just found out yesterday after school" natsu said   
"How?" asked erza   
"Went through jellals messages" she punched him strait in the face.   
"You shouldn't put your nose in places where it's not wanted" she shouted at him. I helped him back up and he apologised. "we have to go, our biology teacher said she graded our project, see you at lunch lucy" they walked off in the other direction and we continued to walk. Our hands kept bashing into each other. I was so happy. I didn't want anything to spoil this ever. 

"Want to go to the roof?" asked natsu. I nodded. he slipped his hand into mine and we walked up stairs. He opened the door. no one was there. it was really sunny today to we sat against the wall of the entrance. I felt sleepy so I laid my head on his shoulder. he still had my hand in his. I wanted to remain there, forever. The wind blew through my hair. "Luce" he said. I turned to look at him.   
"Yes?" I asked. he blushed and said   
"I don't like you". it felt like my heart exploded into a million pieces.   
"What?!" I shouted. "why did you say that to me then?!" I started on him.   
"I-"   
"Don't you know how I feel?!" I began to get really upset. why didn't he like me?   
"No its-"   
"I love you, you idiot! w-why did you tell me you liked me if you don't?!" I began to cry. "why?!" I screamed. he sighed and said   
"I was going to say i don't like you I love you, too" I suddenly froze. he loved me? why didn't he just say that to me instead of me embarrassing myself. I went red. I took my hand and hit his head   
"Idiot" I mumbled he laughed and said   
"Yup I am". he pulled me into his chest. I could hear his heart beat. it was fast, like mine. he closed his eyes and I closed mine.   
"Uhm excuse me?" I heard a voice. we both suddenly fell a part. I opened my eyes too find a short girl with long blonde hair standing in front of us. "can I help you?" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

We both stared at her, she looked so young. "what do you mean?" natsu asked. he looked like he had never saw her before. she sighed heavily and repeated her self

"Can I help you?!".

"No, no you can't?" I replied confused.

"That's not what I meant" she explained sounding annoyed "this area is off limits to students"

"Aren't you a student?" natsu replied. she tutted and shouted

"It's a senior area!" we both looked her up and down. she was a senior? she sighed and pulled out her student book "see" I took it and read the school rules.

"number 12: the roof top shall be for senior students only" I then flipped to her identity page. it was true she was a senior. "m-mavis vermi-milion" I read aloud. suddenly natsu gasped. I turned to him and asked "what?" quickly he grabbed my wrist and stood up making me drop her student handbook. he pushed the door open and we ran out.

I was confused. we continued running down the stairs to the bottom. I stopped him from running after 4 flights of stairs. he was out of breath, as was I. "what was that about?" I asked looking at him. he stood up and faced me and explained

"She's a bad luck charm" I stared at him. waiting for another answer. believing he was joking. "I'm not joking"

FLASHBACK

I sat on the bench by the fountain. "isn't that her?" I heard coming from a group of girls.

"Yeah I heard that she's a bad luck charm" another replied

"More than that! she's a failure charm! she'll curse you!" they were talking about me. "Just ask Sam, he sat next to her for a whole year in history and he broke his leg twice, arm three times, nearly died and his cat was set on fire"

"What about lily Anna?! she had to leave school!"

"Then there's Izumi!" a silence fell. "Lucy's only friend"

"Came at a great price" I began to cry. I stood up and ran away hearing their words

"She did die"

REALITY

"You shouldn't say that" I felt bad for her. I began to cry.

"Luce?" he looked at my face and realised I was crying. "Luce I swear it's true! ask the seniors so much has happened" I looked at him

"Let me guess there's a guy who's leg has been broken two times, arm broken three times, nearly died and his cat set of fire? then there's a girl who was forced to leave? and finally there-" I stopped "h-her only friend who paid the greatest price?"

"What are you-"

"She died right?" I couldn't stop my tears flowing.

"Luce?" he said again. I could feel my makeup washing off. he wrapped his arms around me "what happened to you?" I pushed him off.

"I will talk with you at lunch" I looked up the stairs "see you later" I ran up them leaving him standing confused. I wanted to talk to her. I'm sure she is close to where I was, maybe even further.

I opened the door to find her sitting where we were. she looked like a doll. she had her student book in her hands. I sat next to her. her hair was tied back in a long pony tail. "I'm Lucy heartifillia" I greeted her.

"I-I'm mavis vermilion" she replied. I wiped my tears away and she noticed. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues. she gave one two me. I took it and wiped my eyes

"Thank you". she smiled at me.

"You know" she said "no one has ever tried to even talk with me before" I guess her only friend isn't dead, or there isn't even one.

"I believe it's the rumors" I tried to explain. her smile faded

"Yes I no the rumors." I laughed

"I believe there funny" she stared at me

"Funny?" she asked confused

"Why would any one believe something like that?" I laughed again. she joined in with me.

"I don't know" she had such a joyful laugh.

"I have an idea" I turned her. she stopped laughing and replied

"Yes?"

"I have a friend who would love to meet someone like you" she stared at me in disbelief

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yes" I laughed again. the bell rang and we stood up

"I will meet you at the library" she nodded and we both left the roof. Next i had double P.E., god take me now!

"Where were you Lucy?" Cana asked throwing the ball to me. We were in the middle of class.  
"When?" I replied tossing it back at her.  
"At break" she caught it.  
"Oh I was with a new friend" I explained tightening my pony tail a little more.  
"Really what's her name?" mirajane asked joining in.  
"Mavis vermilion" Cana dropped the ball in shock.  
"Are you serious?" she asked, she stared at me unsure.  
"Yes and i don't need any of the cursed shit it's not true okay" she bent down staring at me and picked her ball up.  
"Right... any way natsu was by himself, well with Lisanna" so when I left him he went to Lisanna?  
"Oh that's nice"  
"Pretty sure she was all over him" I should be annoyed about it but I did leave him.  
"Well she does like him" I replied. she sighed and said  
"How come you aren't annoyed, if anyone touched my Gray-sama who knows what would happend." .Juvia joined us and said  
"Why should I be annoyed?" It confused me the thought, they were child hood friends.  
"Well she does like natsu so I'm not surprised." I laughed. Hearing what they were saying made me think things over. What if Natsu ended up falling for her? I don't dislike Lisanna but I- suddenly a ball hit my head sending me flying to the floor.

"LOKE!" Mirajane shouted. I sat up holding my head. It hurt like hell. I tried to look up. It was all blury and the room was spinning.   
"Oh no! babe you okay?" he shouted running towards me.  
"I'm fine- don't - don't call me ba-" I fainted. I must of hit my head hard. I could hear them shouting  
"LUCY?!". until I could no longer hear them and all I could see was darkness.

I woke up in the nurses office. I could hear someone talking "will she be okay?" a boy asked.  
"Natsu?" I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. a boy walked around the corner. it wasn't natsu. it was Loke.  
"Lucy thank god your okay, I'm so sorry"  
"It's okay" I said focusing my vision. He sat on the end of the bed and stared at me "what?" I asked looking back at him. He grined at me.  
"Your so pretty" He expained himself, sort of.  
"Thanks?" I said looking away. Suddenly the door slammed open.  
"Excuse me but-" The person ran over to the bed. it was natsu  
"Thank god your okay!" he ran up to me. he suddenly stopped and looked at Loke. he was smirking.  
"Looks like i saved the day." he told natsu.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Oh when you fainted I picked you up and ran out of class bringing you here" I was shocked. I didn't know he had done that.  
"Thanks again". natsu looked annoyed. he can't really say anything as he spends a lot of time with Lisanna.  
"The nurse said your going home?" natsu said sitting right next to me.  
"Am I?" I asked.  
"Yeah so I said I will walk you home" natsu told me.  
"I will see you later lucy" loke gave up and walked out  
"Thanks again loke I owe you one" he laughed and walked out of the room.

I thought about what natsu said. if I go home father will probably shout at- wait father is working, I could go home. what about mavis though... I'm sure she has heard. "if I do go home will you look after mavis for me?" I asked natsu. he nodded and said  
"Anything for you" it made me blush. "we will go in about 10 minutes so you can rest for a while" I lay back and closed my eyes. I hope shiori will let me be at home.

We had been walking for a while. we finally reached the house. "Lucy, I need to ask you something but I don't mean to be the kind of guy who pushes you into things" I nodded and he continued "would you stay away from Loke?" I stared at him waiting to know if he was serious. "I'm just scared that he will sweep you off of your feet and take you away from me"  
"Would you stay away from Lisanna?" I asked the same question.  
"He loves you and-"  
"Lisanna loves you" I didn't mean to be pushy either. it does scare me that she could take over natsu's heart.  
"I guess your right" he said  
"But" I began "if it will make you feel better I will keep my "attitude" up with him" he smiled and hugged me  
"Can I visit you later?" he asked.  
"Of course" I replied "just text me" he kissed my cheek and walked away. I loved him so much. I blushed from the kiss. to be honest I have never kissed any one before. I wonder how you even do it. I sighed and headed in side.

"Hello?" I shouted. no one was home. I laid my bag on to the floor and slipped shoes off. "any one home?". I noticed a note of the coffee table and went to read it. it said  
"Dear lucy, shiori here! I got called out to work! i got my job back so I won't be back until later, so sorry. love shiroi"

I threw it in the bin and headed up stairs.

My head was still soar so I decided to get changed into my pjs. my bed was comfy, comfier than it had ever been. I instantly fell asleep. I dreamt of natsu. he was sitting next to me. "so Luce" he said. I smiled and replied  
"Yes?" he leaned into me a kissed me. it was warm and it felt amazing. I suddenly woke up. I checked my phone. it was 4:02pm. I had three new messages. one from natsu, another from shiroi and another from levy. natsu's said

"Hey Luce, how's it going? you okay? sorry I'm just really worried about you. I'm guessing your asleep so reply to me when you can." I replied  
"I was thanks". levy's read  
"LU-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?! I'm so worried! all of us are! PLEASE REPLY PLEASE!" I replied with  
"I'm fine levy calm down see you tomorrow". finally was Shiori's. It read  
"Hey lucy, the school nurse contacted me. I hope your alright, I will be home soon." I replied  
"Thanks" and laid my phone down.

Suddenly the door bell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. it was natsu. I stood there blushing in my pjs. I wore long checked pink bottoms and only a vest top, well I had my bra on but yeah. he blushed looking at me. "h-hi l-Luce" he said drawing his attention some where else.  
"Hey" I replied calmly.  
"Uhm I came here to look after you..." he stated. I invited him in and he set his stuff down. He was changed into other clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. "want to go into the living room?" I asked. "sure" he replied.

I turned the fire on and got the tv remote. I then grabbed the big blanket and sat next to him on the couch. he put his arm around me, making me blush again, and I gave him the remote. "what to watch" he mumbled.  
"I don't mind" I replied calmly snuggling into his arm.  
"How about My Neighbour Torto?" I nodded and he pressed play.  
"Cat bus..." he murmured. we both fell asleep on the couch. we were so comfortable. I wanted to stay in that position forever. I heard the door open but I didn't move. I couldn't care who it was, even if it was my father. I heard her giggled and I opened my eyes. it was shiori.  
"Shiori?" I looked up at her. she was wearing her work clothes. She looked smart.  
"Shh" she said putting her hand over my eyes to pretend i didn't see anything. she tiptoed out of the room and I fell asleep again.

I suddenly woke up to the living room door slamming open. my father stood there furious. natsu and I both jumped up immediately. "LUCY HEARTIFILLIA WHO IS THIS BOY?!" he came right up to my face.  
"N-N-Na" I tried to say his name but I was frightened. "NATSU" I shouted back at him.  
"WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP?!" he screamed again.  
"W-We-We-We-"  
"We're dating" natsu interrupted. my father froze. he turned like moving stone and replied  
"What?!"  
"D-Dating sir" he turned back to me and slapped me right across the face. it stung like hell.  
"YOU WHORE LIKE HELL YOUR DATING! I BET HE IS PAYING YOU! YOU SLUTTY WHORE!" he yelled at me. it hurt but I had to stand up for myself  
"I'm not a whore or a slut, he isn't paying me I lo-" he slapped me again and shouted  
"YOUR INTERRUPTING ME AGAIN! DONT FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME" I was about to cry when I gave it one last shot  
"I CAN SAY AS I WANT I HAVE A FUCKING VOICE! IM NOT YOUR FUCKING SLA-" he punched me strait in the face. I was still conscious.  
"DONT EVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME"  
"STOP IT" natsu yelled at my father. I stood up slowly and painfully. "stop this at once. I love your daughter so your going to have to deal with that." he told him straight. i got to natsu's side . "I told you, I would protect you" I was worried. he didn't know how far my father would go.  
"No natsu it's fine I-" my father shoved me onto the couch.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" natsu rushed to me when my father pulled him back "Oh I'm not done with you!" he declared. he aimed for natsu's head but natsu dogged it.  
"I don't want to hurt you sir can't we tal-" father tripped him up and he fell to the floor. father grabbed my arm and placed me in front of him.  
"Why talk when we can just get to the part where you fuck my daughter?!" suddenly he had ripped my clothes off. I was in my bra and pants. I had no idea how he did it. I could hear shiori cry in the distance. next he yanked my bra off and my pants and I was naked. I went red, embarrassed in font of natsu. my father threw my down on top of natsu and said "ENJOY YOU SLU-" he stopped. all my scars were showing. the deepest ones. my most hidden ones. my cuts and bruises I had given myself. natsu noticed them too. he continued with "JUST HAVE SEX ALREADY YOU SLUT" he stormed out of the room. I heard the door lock and I froze. I sat naked on top of natsu. what was I going to do?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I blushed extremely hard. I was cold. I could feel the icy breeze coming from the floor. "Lu-luce" Natsu spoke up.

"Ye-Yes" I said trying to cover myself.

"Are you okay?" I quickly stoof up and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me

"Fi-fine". He slowly stood up and walked over to me.

He had seen my scars. the cuts at the top of my legs, the bruises on my stomach, the cuts at the top of my shoulders. I can usually keep them hidden out of eye site with make uo and clothing but I forgot today. "Luce" he walked over to me "Why do you hurt yourself?" he hugged me tightly. I began to cry

"Because" I mumbled "No body liked me" He let me go and looked me in the eye

"Everyone likes you" I shook my head and replied

"I can't foget about my past, what they said to me, no matter how hard i try, i can't" he wiped my tears away and asked me

"Can i know what happened?" I nodded and we sat on the couch.

"alright, well, it all started a week after I started school"

FLASHBACK

"So your names Lucy right?" she asked me. I had only met her that day. She had been a week late since she was in hospital, I don't know why.

"Yes" I told her with a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my names Izumi"

"Nice you meet you too"

"Say can i call you lu-chan?"

"sure". She sat next to me in every class we were in together. she was kind and sweet, but at the same time knew what to say if you said anything to her.

About 8 months after our meeting was the day of horror. We were going home for the Easter holidays "text me okay" She told me.

"Look who it is, it's big fat Lucy" A bunch of girls giggled.

"Enjoy the chocolate fatty!" Izumi went up to them and told them off. Everyone listen to her as she was the head masters daughter.

"Ignore them Lucy" I hid my scars and lied by saying

"I always do".

We walked out of school with me when we heard a gun shot. We quickly turned and a person covered with black clothing was facing us "Lucy Hearifilia" he began walking towards us. "Yors god dame father shut down my train company! I told him he would pay, he didn't believe me, let's see if he will now, right my sweet" He was about to shoot me. I was terrified. I couldn't move at all. He pulled the triger and the bullet began flying towards my head.

"NO" Izumi shouted at it. She then threw herself in front of me and the bullet pierced her skin and went straight into her heart.

"IZUMI" i screamed. she fell to the floor and the person paniced

"SHIT!" he screamed. suddenly police officers gathered him and locked him up.

"IZUMI!" i began crying. i fell to her body. she was nearly dead. her last words to me were

"It's okay i only had a few months left on me anyway. I'm sorry i didn't tell you, may as well hurry it along right? Remember stay strong" She bled to her death. No one could save her. after that the bulling continued. they blamed me for her death, i don't know the logic in it. I couldn't leave there though. it was my mums dream.

REALITY

"I even tried to kill myself once" I told him. "I failed though, the knot was loose so i ended up breaking my arm" He hugged me again

"Luce, I'm so sorry I didn't know you before" I hugged him back

"It's fine, I'm here aren't i" he let go and said

"why do yo continue to hurt yourself now?"

"Three reasons, one i can't forget about they said, two if i do maybe my father will stop hurting me and three i-" I stopped and looked at Natsu. He seemed so sad. "I'm scared"

"For what?"

"That I will loose you" I began crying again. I couldn't stop at all. I didn't want to blame him bt it's true. i was terrified he would think the same things as they did

"Luce I will never leave you, i love you" he told me. i blushed. my heart began to race

"I love you too" he took my hand and said

"Lets get out of here" the door suddenly opened and Shiroi stood there

"Thank god your okay!" she ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Your father is in his bed room, he is just stressed from work" She keeps lying to herself.

"I think I should go" Natsu said standing up.

"I will go check up on your father, bye Natsu" Shiori ran out leaving us alone.

"Okay?" i said. I stood up to say goodbye.

He hugged me again. It was warm and nice, "Luce i really do love you" He told me. i looked up at him and replied

"I love you too" He turned towards me. I closed my eyes. I could feel him breathing into my mouth. he placed his lips on to mine and i placed mine on his. we kissed. it was amazing. i could feel our love growing bigger and stronger. he backed off of me and said

"That was my first kiss" I replied

"Same here" we kissed again. it was magical as the first one. he let go of me and said

"I really should go" I followed him too the door.

"I will see you tomorrow" I told him. he kissed me again and said

"Yes i will" I ran back into the house running up the stairs into my room. my first kiss. I hope he is also my last.

I woke up this morning with my cheek still in pain from yesterday. I didn't know how to face the day. I decided to just get along with my morning preparation.

I got dressed and sat in front of my mirror. My make up was laying on the table ready for me but I just sat their, staring at my reflection. I stared into my brown eyes. I felt so in love and lost at the same time. I shook my head and pressed my hands against my cheeks. "Get it together" I told myself.

I began to put my make-up on my face to cover the mark from yesterday. I could still feel the slap from the red mark. I finished covering it and moved on to my lip stick. I was about to put it on when i stared at my lips. "Natsu..." I mumbled. My face turned bright red, embarrassing myself.

"Lucy you awake?" Shiori shouted. I took the cap off of my lip stick and applied it whilst replying

"Yeah I am" I quickly did my eye make-up and put my hair in a pony tail.

"Alright well breakfasts ready" She shouted replying. I stood up and ran over to my bed. I made my bed and looked at myself in the mirror again. I nodded at my reflection. I was going to face this day like any other day, well apart from the fact that i really hope and wish that Natsu will...will kiss me again. I blushed again and ran out of my room.

I got to the bus stop faster than i expected. Natsu wasn't there yet. I checked behind the tree in case he was going to jump out and scare me.

He wasn't there.

I heavily sighed and leaned against the bus stop sign. I took my phone out of my pocket. I had a text from Erza. It red

"Hey lucy, I have something really important to talk to you about at school, in private. so be prepared to give me advice!"I sighed again. Why would anyone ask me for advice? of all the people she knew how could I help? maybe she wants cooking tips? I don't know, or writing something, nah that can't be it...

"okay but I'm not good at giving advice" I pressed send. there was no other messages so i slid my phone back into my bag. Thats when i heard him shout "Hey Luce!. My head spun in his direction. He had a massive grin spead on his face. There was two people behind him. I couldn't make them out, but they were talking.

When he finally reached me he gave me a big hug. He squeezed me tightly. I was able to see the two people. It was his brother and sister. "Natsu let go of her" Wendy said. I was confused but interested in why she was asking. He let me go and faced his younger sister

"Why?" She ran up to me and hugged me

"Hi Lucy!" she smiled. I didn't really know her but she seemed sweet so I awkwardly hugged her back.

"hi.." I replied.

My eyes averted toward the taller one. Natsu was standing next to him. he had long black hair. He also had piercings on his face. He looked like he was ready to attack at any moment. I was slightly scared.

Wendy let go of me and Gajeel stood forward. "I won't give you a hug if that alright" He gave a laugh which sounded...different. "Anyway, so your this dorks girlfriend?" I suddenly blushed from being called Natsu's girlfriend. Natsu started arguing with him for calling him a dork.

"What was that you iron beast?!"

"You heart me you fire freak!"

I had no idea what they were calling each other but Wendy and I laughed anyway. "oh yeah Lucy, We will be taking the bus with you and Natsu from now on" she smiled at me tilting her head to the side.

"Great" I said even though in the back of my mind all I was able to think was that I wouldn't be able to kiss Natsu when i see him.

"Our mother is making us" Gajeel sadly sighed. "Usually I walk so I can miss Homeroom, I can't stand my teacher"

"And usually I take my bike or walk with my friend. she goes to a different school so I only get to see her when I'm home or I used to when I walked, I was always late though, Which meant i got into a lot of trouble since I'm younger"

We heard the bus horn blast. It was driving towards us. I could hear them already. people were laughing and talking over one and other. that bus is something.

All of us got on to the bus and sat up at the back with Loke. Natsu sat next to him and Wendy and I sat in front of him, Gajeel sat in front of us.

"Hey babe" Loke had started his morning flirting. He leaned forward.

"I don't know how many times I have told you this but I'm going to tell you again, but I'm not your babe, honey, sweetie, sugar, girl or any other thing like that, I'm your friend." Natsu pulled him back into his seat and he sulked.

"So what did you have for breakfast" Natsu asked.

This morning when I went down stairs Shiori had made bacon rolls. I didn't want to eat though so i put it into a bag and said I would eat it on my way to the bus stop. I lied. I hadn't ate it at all. I gave it to our neighbours dog.

"I had a gigantic breakfast, to cheer my father up. Shiori and I made a fried breakfast. It had eggs, sausage, beans, bacon, you name it! it was on that plate" I lied so he wouldn't get worried.

"really! I had a measly old piece of toast" He bought it.

Wendy was texting he friend when she turned around to speak to us. "Say Natsu me and Chelia were wondering when you and Lucy are getting married?" We both stared at her in shock.

"Ehm, Wendy we have just started going out" Natsu explained.

"Obviously! but you two have kissed right? So you will then have kids and get married, then me and lucy will be sisters. You first born will be called Nashi she will be like Natsu. then you will have a boy called Igneel, after dad. He will have an attitude like natsu but look more like lucy. Then finally your third will be called after Lucy's mum. She will be a timid girl whom is really pretty. she will look like Lucy! you will all live in a big mansion as one big family, oh and happy will live with you. AH! I almost forgot the best part! All the kids will look up to me. By the time their my age I will be all grown up and be a beautiful adult!" Natsu and I stared at her waiting for her to say "kidding" or "that will never happen" but she didn't she continued. "Anyway, I was wondering, for your wedding could I be the head bridesmaid?"

At this time the bus was staring at us. "We aren't getting married Wendy" She huffed at him and looked at me.

"Lucy can I?"

"eh...a..ask me in the future?" I didn't know how to answer her with out hurting her. she smiled and faced the front again and went on her phone.

I turned back to face the two boys. Loke looked pissed off. "Natsu" he sharply said to the salmon haired boy.

"What is it Loke?" he asked

"If you dare marry Lucy I will speak up, and if that doesn't stop it I will make your life a living nightmare"

"WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!" he shouted making his point clear.

The bus stopped. It was levy's stop. looks like she was getting the bus today. She got up on to the bus and looked about. she spotted me. she walked over and saw the empty seat next to Gajeel. "could I sit here?" she asked. he nodded and looked out of the window.

A girl with hot pink hair got on to the bus. It was tied up in pig tails. "Chelia!" Wendy shouted. She ran up to her. "Why are you getting this bus?" she asked.

"I'm going to the dentist today, It's just around the corner from your school." she smiled.

The girl was wearing a Lamia Scale Academy uniform. It was a white shirt with a gray skirt. she had it rolled up to make it shorter, as many people do, me being one of them. Their blazer was a dark green colour with their school symbol on it. It looked like a mermaid. It was black though, the logo.

She brought Chelia over to us. She sat next to me and Chelia sat on the chair next to Wendy. "Alright so, that's Natsu and Gajeel, my brothers and that's natsu's girlfriend Lucy, that's her friend and that's Loke, we aren't meant to talk to him" Loke looked shocked

"nice to meet you al-"

"what do you mean your not meant to talk to me little lamb?" Loke started playing with Wendy's hair. Natsu slapped his hand away

"Thats my little sister you idiot!"

"So I'm not aloud any girls?!" Loke huffed again.

I looked forward again. Levy was being awkward, as she is with strangers. "Alright" I said and they both turned to face me. "levy, Gajeel, Gajeel, Levy" I introduced them to each other to break the silence.

"ehm...Hi" She nervously said, her voice was shaking. she can be so cute when she's nervous.

"Hi..I'm Gajeel, Nastu and Wendy's brother" they both nodded and turned away from each other.

I tapped Levy on the shoulder. she turned around again. "why are you getting the bus today?" I asked.

"she has went into hospital" I felt bad for her. she only had her aunt and her grandmother. her aunt was always busy with work so Levy looked after her gran. They were extreamly close.

"you okay?" natsu asked. she nodded and smiled again

"I will be fine" She reached down into her bag and brought out another book. she is always reading.

"Shrimp" Gajeel suddenly said. We all stared at him. A shrimp? was he hungry? or thinking aloud? or...sorry what a shrimp?

"What?" Natsu asked the question we were all thinking. Gajeel turned to levy whom was also staring at him confused.

"You remind me of a shrimp" he said to her. she closed her book and placed it on her lap.

"Why?"

"dunno you just do I guess?" He laughed wildly again and patted her on the head.

Levy looked so confused as did the rest of us. I still haven't said much to Gajeel, but from what I have seen so far I would say his traits are probably apathetic, easily irritated, strong, self confident and well strange.

When we got to school I saw Erza. She looked worried. "Lucy! and Levy?" She looked confused at levy. "nevermind not important erza!" She said to herself. "I NEED HELP!" she grabbed out hands and ran off.

We were out of sight when we stopped. "what the hell erza?!" Levy said catching her breath.

"Not important, I just need to spit it out before I punch a wall"

"why would you punch a wall?" I asked, was she angry?

"Because I'm so helpless it bugs me!" He sighed heavily calming her self. "alright, so it was late last night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: why hasn't Natsu beaten up Jude yet?
> 
> A: The answer is that Jude is Lucy's father and Natsu's the new boyfriend. Even though he doesn't want to see Lucy this badly hurt he is confused and not sure what to do. All his life he hasn't had to deal with child abuse and doesn't know how to calmly work his way around it. Does that make sense? He wanted to beat her dad up but couldn't? Yeah? Okay...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_LAST NIGHT_ **

"Popcorn for one miss Scarlet" Jellal said in a funny posh accent.

"Why thank you my good sir" Erza coppied it. They both laughed and he sat with her on the couch.

"press play then" She instructed him.

"I heard it's meant to be very good" Jellal said grabbing the remote.

they were watching 21 Jump Street. Neither of them had seen it yet. They cuddle up together to stay warm. Jellal had a fancy house. It was decorated smartly. His parents were visiting his cousins for the next few days so Erza had been spending a lot of time there.

"America looks like a really fun place" Erza said watching it.

"yeah..." Jellal agreed. "OH YEAH!" he said pausing it. he jumped up and faced Erza. "I have a brilliant idea!" Erza sat up and said

"i'm listening" Jellal picked up a book. It was a traveling book.

"I got this and was just looking but i found a small place, not far from here. it's a hot spring for couples. also it's really cheap. So for our year aniversary I was wondering if you'd like to go?" He asked her showing her the page.

Erza was nervous. a holiday, just the two of them, alone, sharing a room, also a hot spring... if it was for couples it meant they would be sharing and that would mean he'd...she went red from over thinking it. "Thats a-a really nice idea" she started out

"I know right" he smiled. she didn't want to hurt him.

"but..."

"there's a but?"

"no it's nothing, I will just need to think on it, you know about my parents..."

"your right, well tell me when you know" he sat down again.

The rest of the night Erza couldn't watch the movie. She could only think of what Jellal said. she thought about it too much. she panicked. she didn't watch even one part of the movie, Jellal noticed. when he laughed she just stared at the TV.

when she was going home he stopped her and said "You didn't really like the movie did you?"

"It was alright but I guess I like more super hero type movies"

"it's fine haha" he stared into her eyes. they were sparkling like the stars. He brought her close. She was blushing, he could see her blushing. He kissed her. Everytime he kisses her she falls more in love with him. she always feels like it's not real. it's so amazing it's as if jellal is some mythical being made for her.

"I should go..." she said as they breathe.

"bye.." he said letting go of her. she smiled and leaft.

she didn't tell the girls about.. the kiss

**_REALITY_ **

"help me i don't know what to tell him!" we both stared at her.

"wait..why did jellal ask you on holiday..ARE YOU GOING OUT?!" she shouted

"shhh!" erza silenced her and nodded.

"REALLY!" levy shouted again

"Yes now shut up!"

"What do you want us to do?" I asked

"tell me what to say!" Erza pleaded. She seemed really confused and scared.

"why don't you go?" levy said, getting over her shock of finding out her friend had a boyfriend and she didn't know about it.

"Because I don't want to rush things" she sighed.

Levy and I stared at each other. Then we both suddenly realized what she meant. "Just tell him straight" Levy explained.

"But what if he-"

"It's been a year, He will understand. He wouldn't be with you for a year if he only want you so you could...well fuck" Levy said.

"alright..." erza said giving into Levy. She turned around and saw Jellal with a bunch of guys who I didn't know. "wait here" she said.

She ran off towards Jellal. "oh Erza He-"

"Just come with me" She instructed and took him by the wrist. She dragged him towards us with him friends staring confused.

"Alright lets do this" she said to herself. jellal stared at Levy and I.

"do what?" he was confused.

"I-I" She couldn't say anything. it was as if she was learning to speak. I decided to take over

"Erza doesn't want to go on holiday with you"

"why not?" He looked sad.

"because she doesn't want to rush things, even if you've been together for a year she wants to wait" Jellal stood back thinking on what I had said.

"She doesn't want to hurt you, she just want your first to be a special, memerable time" Levy joined in

"Wait i never said-" I put my hand over Erza's mouth. She was going to say something which could change Jellal's thinking.

He suddenly went bright red with embarrassment. "No, wait I-I didn't mean I was going, no, I didn't mean that when I asked you, I-" He was too embarrassed to speak.

"Eh?" she went closer to him.

"I just, I just meant we could have a holiday. I also don't want to rush things for, for that" Erza sighed with relief.

"Well if thats the case I will go" He smiled at her and she smiled at him. she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

It was really awkward so Levy and I looked away. Then we noticed it. People had crowed around. "psst Erza!" levy sharply whispered. Jellal and Erza broke a part. They then both stared at each other, panicking. they realized where they were. They both froze with Erza's hands around his neck.

"Prez has a boyfriend!" someone shouted.

"I thought she was soulless!" another replied

"Isn't that Jellal?"

"I heard they had been out for a year"

"who said that"

"they did" people were pointing as more crowed around

"Erza?" Mirajane asked coming out from the crowd "are you two-"

"Yes we are and yes for nearly a year" he said unfreezing "and Erza is anything but soulless. He stared at the boy who said that. Erza smiled slightly. The bell rang and they saw their chance. they grabbed hands and ran off."Levy I'm in your class

" Cana said taking levy's arm.

"okay bye Lu-chan!" she shouted. They both ran off.

I was standing alone by the time everyone left. "Luce?" I heard. I turned around and saw Natsu behind me.

"Hey Natsu" I said hugging him. I was going to kiss him but I was too nervous to do it first.

"looks like our mornings are going to be fuller from now on" he giggled

"yeah" I sadly agreed. I was looking at my feet. It wasn't that I didn't like Wendy or Gajeel it was just that we had just started dating.

Natsu noticed this and he lifted my chin. he kissed me again. it was so warm. I could feel our tounges touch. It was like magic. He let me go and said "We have biology"

"ye-yeah" I said catching my breath.

We were walking towards the doors when I noticed someone. It was Lisanna. "Actually I forgot something, I'll see you there" He nodded and headed in side.

I walked over to her. she was sitting against the school wall, her head was burried in her legs. "You okay?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I give up..." she tearfully mumbled

"What do you mean give up?" I asked being careful of what I said in case she was going to- well you know. She sighed and looked up at me

"Natsu really likes you. At first I thought it would end after about a day, but it hasn't. I've known Natsu all my life, well from what I can remember, and when he is with you, well, he-he has never acted that way. I'm even beginning to like you! I haven't got a chance" She slumped her head back into her legs and crossed her arms.

Thats when I noticed it. Her sleeve was rolled up. I suddenly got really upset and angry. I lifted her head and slapped her cheek. Tears began to run down my face. "YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. She looked shocked and confused.

"wh-what? w-why did- what?" she stuttered. I bent down and rolled her sleeve up.

"WHY?!" I yelled again.

"I'm not pretty enough for Natsu" She admitted.

I fell onto my knees. I was still crying. "Why are you crying anyway" she asked.

"How long has this been going on?" I nervously asked.

"to be honest since you and Natsu went out"

It was my fault. the idea of her killing herself because of me. Love is a powerful thing. it brings both good and bad. I wanted to rewind time and ask Natsu to keep it a secret. If they did, sure it wouldn't be the same but Lisanna would be happy and safe from her own thoughts. It sounds rediculous right? Having to hide from your own brain. But it's true. Monsters inside are harder to deal with than the ones on the outside.

I rolled my sleeve up. She stared at my arm for a long time. I rubbed the make-up off slightly to reveal more. "Why would you-"

"I have my own reasons. I really don't like talking about it though" she smiled at me

"But your so pretty a perfect" she said slightly laughing

"I'm not" I disagreed

I hadn't really told anyone anything about the...things. I kept my feelings hidden. I knew to save her I should tell her. "I used to get teased and bullied when I was younger, I didn't ea-" I suddenly stopped talking. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. It was as if I had a mental blockage. "we will be late for class" Suddenly came out of my mouth. She noticed me panicing. She took my cut arm and roled my sleeve down again.

"I have an idea, meet me at the toilets." She smiled at me and ran off. I wondered what she had in store for me. Lisanna is a really nice girl, I don't want her to get in too deep.

At break I entered the toilets. She hadn't gotten there yet. I stood in front of a mirror. I stared at myself like I did this morning. All I could see was my imperfections that everyone pointed out to me. I felt my cheek again. The redness had gone away but I could still feel it.

The door suddenly swung open. It was Lisanna. She checked all the stalls. They were empty. "Alright so I will get straight to it" She began. "There is this place I think we should go to" I stared at her waiting for her to continue. "It's like a rehab but not as serious, I have been going since my mother found out. It's every Thursday after school. It really does help. Everyone there has their own stories. Their all so nice though, so would you?" She asked. I thought on it. Was I ready. How could I tell a bunch of people, I don't even know, my story? I paniced. she wanted me to say yes so badly. I also wanted to help her.

"Well, on Thursdays, I-I, ehm, I have to help my fathers partner around the house, but I can try at times, I don't know how long it will be until I can go" Lisanna smiled at me. If I was going to sink to the bottom of the bottomless darkness I was going to push people up to the light, to save them, as many as I could. Lisanna would be one of them. She's a kind hearted girl who just fell in love with a guy who never liked her back. I remembered I said I would meet Mavis again today so I had to leave. "I have to go see Mavis, see you later!" I said running out. She waved at me as I did so.

I burst through the roof door. Mavis wasn't there. "Shit" I said catching my breath. I turned around and ran back down stairs and out side.

I ran over to the girls table. They were all crowed around as usual. I stopped next to them. "Hav-Hav" I tried speaking but I was out of breath. "Have you seen Mavis?" I asked fixing girls stared at each other.

"Actually we meant to say something..." Cana started.

"What?" I asked.

"Well basically we have never talked to Mavis before, she was so quite and we heard things from the seniors. We weren't sure how to react to her joining us" Cana explained. I was about to say something when I spotted her long flowing blonde hair around the corner.

"One minute" I said running towards her.

"Mavis!" I yelled her name catching up to her. She spun around. She was cradling a gardening book.

"Oh, hi lucy! Are you okay? I heard what happened" She felt my forehead.

"I'm fine, just follow me" I said taking her wrist. We began running to where they were.

Mavis was very shy with them. Even though she was our senior she was scared of her. She is short and small built, like Levy. At least Levy has friends. She was an easy target. "Everyone meet Mavis" I said introducing her.

"H-Hello" She quietly spoke up. She twiddled her thumbs.

"H-Hi Mavis" Juvia didn't quite know what to say. A sigh of dispointment came from Enno's direction. She shot up and put out her hand.

"Hey Mavis! I'm Enno!" She ran over to Mavis so she could reach her hand. She shook quite roughly. It made Mavis jump. "Your our senior right?" Mavis nodded at the girl. "Wow! That's so cool! I can't wait until I'm a senior! Wait that means your our Mavis-senpi!" Enno laughed. Mavis joined in. Enno was surprise she laughed. So surprised she let go of her hand. "There you go, I knew you could do it" Enno smiled at the small girl laughing.

"She smiled?" someone from another group spoke up. Mavis's smile began to fade.

"Yeah she did! Also if anyone at this school has a problem with Mavis or her smile they can come talk to me!" Cana stood up for her. The girl who said it quickly ran off in fear.

Cana stood next to mavis. "Don't worry I have got your back" She smiled patting the small girls back.

"Thank you" she smiled again. We all began laughing and they made room for her.

Mavis and Lisanna, I will help both of them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

So much has happened to me since I came to Fairy Tail Academy. I have made so many memories, good and bad. I was sitting at the table. It was lunch. I wasn't eating again. I know that I really should but I felt really bloated. "Aren't you eating" Levy asked.

"No, I had a massive breakfast. It was huge!" She nodded and continued to eat her roll.

Erza was walking towards us. When she reached us the girls gave her the cold shoulder. "Hey..." she said awkwardly. No-one replied. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I never told you!" She bowed appologising. Suddeny the table began laughing.

"HAHA! YOU TOUGHT WE WERE SERIOUS"

"We were just kidding!"

"Your so cute together!"

"Their ship name would be JeRza!"

"Haha! So cute!" Erza began to blush. I moved over slightly so she could sit next to me.

"Sorry I'm late!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Mavis running towards us.

"Hey Mavis!" Mira greated her. She let Mavis sit beside her.

"hello" she replied

"what have you got today?"

"Just a plain old sandwich, you?"

"My mum made me a lunch box"

"It smells delicious!" Mavis said looking at the neatly laid out food.

"Thanks" They had gotten really close. I heard, since Mira is so smart, Mavis is in a few of her classes.

"Why hello ladies" I heard Loke say. We turned around to see they guys walk towards us. "my, my if it isn't Lucy my-" I gave him a cold look and he froze still.

"Hey!" Nastu greated me jumping in front of Loke. I could feel the girls stares which were directed at us. I was blushing.

"hi.." I awkwardly said.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia Jumped up, throwing her arms around Gray. If only I wasn't socially awkward. I would of gave Natsu a hug or even a kiss, but that would be impossible. I don't know how the couples do it!

"Did you guys hear?" asked Alzack.

"Hear what?" Asked Bisica speaking up.

"how could you not know?" He replied

"Just tell us!" She insisted. Alzack looked at Freed and he steppeded forward

"Lamia Scale Academy, Mermaid Heel High, Sabertooth High and Blue Pegasus Academy are all going to merging into this school"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"apparently the council have decided they want to have a 'super school' Fairy Tail Academy has the biggest campus so the schools will be coming here" He continued.

"It will be so busy!" Natsu said looking at the people who were already here

"What did you think they built behind the school?" asked Alzack.

"some leisure centre?" he guessed

"Well it's more class rooms"

I heard that not everyone gets along with the other schools. I really hope I don't get anyone who hates me. "oh god!"

"What is it Gray-sama?"

"Lyon will be here!" He paniced. I heard from Erza Lyon was Gray's half brother. They shared a mother, well they were adopted but shared a adoptive mother. I also heard that this Lyon had a crush on Juvia.

"Don't worry I will never fall for him Gray-sama" He sighed but smiled at her. Gray completely trusted Juvia, he just didn't trust his annoying brother.

"Hey shrimp" Gajeel greated Levy.

"Well this is new" Cana teased.

"hi...Gajeel..." There was an awkard silence. It was broke by laughter though.

"Lucy!" I heard Wendy yell. I stood up and asked her

"What is it?"

"Chelia is moving here! She never even told me! I'm so excited!" She noticed the others and suddenly piped down. Wendy can be shy when theres people she doesn't know. A boy ran after Wendy.

"Oh yeah, this is Romeo" She introduced him. She was slightly blushing which was cute.

"nice to meet you romeo, I'm Lucy" he smiled and replied

"Hey! Anyway Wendy, we were dealing with an important matter, we have to go back!"

"Okay, see you Lucy! Oh Natsu and Gajeel are here as well" She said noticing her brothers "Bye!" they ran off together.

"Thats our english teachers son" Juvia said. I stared at him. They looked nothing a like!

That lunch went by so fast. It only felt like a second. It was fun but I was so hungry. I may of been hiding this but I didn't want them to worry.

"Well it's broken" The bus driver explained. The bus wouldn't start so we would have to walk. One of the first years thought it would be hilarious to cut the wires. I looked at Wendy's friends who looked guilty. I didn't know she wanted to walk with Chelia that much!

Gajeel came towards Natsu and I. "Wendy and I need to go into town, See you at home, oh and explain that to mum" He nodded and left with Wendy. I would be walking alone with Natsu? My heart skipped a beat.

"Not so fast" Loke said behind us.

Loke followed us. Well he would of followed us all of the way if it wasn't for the fact he got a phone call from his mum and had to leave. We were alone, together. I hadn't been alone with him since this morning. It was so nice. Natsu took my hand and smiled. I smiled back. It was such a perfect moment. Until I saw her.

Do you remember the girl who made fun of me the day that my friend died. it was her! Why was she here? Of all of the place she could of been, why? "Lucy?" She said spotting me. She was compleatly branded with labels. "CHUB CHUB!" she shouted running towards me in heels. She kissed each of my cheeks and hugged me. As usual she was so pretty. The only one I could think that could compete with her beauty would be mira.

Natsu simply stared at this tall girl confused. "My, my fattie haven't you gotten slightly, very small percentage, prettier" I didn't understand the need for the names. Last time I checked my name was Lucy. I was too afraid to say anyhting though.

"Thans Kani"

"No problem Fatty" She looked at Natsu and seemed shocked. Her eyes followed down him until she saw us holding hands. she made an annoyed faced and lifted her hand above ours. She karate chopped our hands so we would seperate. It didn't work though. "Haha, just kidding!" She luaghed at herself, nervously.

She fixed her shirt and continued "So melons, who is this hottie?" She winked at Natsu.

"this is-"

"I'm Lucy's boyfriend Natsu"

"Boy friend?" She burst out laughing "Oh my, I thought you were gay Lumpy! What a surprise!" I wish I could of died right there and then. She drove me nuts, I was too afraid to say anything. It would be hard on Natsu but I'm sure she would get over my death.

She stood between us and wrapped her arm around his "So, Natsu, Why don't we leave Fatty here and come and see what a real girl is like" She began to take him away. I looked at the floor wanting to cry, Just leave! I wanted to yel but I couldn't.

She stopped and turned saying "HAHA! JK! anyways, I'm staying in town for a short while I might see you again" She kissed Natsu on the cheek and he looked disgusted with her, "What you want one on the lips?"

"Stop it..." I mumbled

"What Fattie? You want food?"

"STOP IT!" I exploaded

"OMG I was just joking!"

"I don't care If you were joking or not! You don't go around kissing other peoples boy friends! Just leave this place!" I stormed past her.

"LUCE!" He yelled running after me.

"Who was she" He asked me. I stopped and looked at her.

"Just someone from my past" He hugged me and said

"I told you, I'm not going any where. You can't get rid of me that easily" I smlied and he kissed my forehead. He took my hand again and we continued to walk.

Why did she have to invade here? Why?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

When I finally reached home it looked like no one was in. I stuck the key in the key whole and twisted it around. I pushed the door open and as it creaked I entered the house. It was so quiet. There was no sign of life. Father was working and so was Shiori. I had the house all to myself. My phone began beeping so i pulled it out of my pocket to see it. I had got a text from Erza. It read: "We are going to the Lolly Corner. It's a new cafe which has just opened across from the Little Bags shop. Want to come along?" I placed my bag where i usually place it and took my shoes off. I replied

"Sure, I will meet you there" I replied. My phone had plenty of charge in it so i didn't bother plugging it in. I ran up stairs to get ready. I quickly got changed into a skirt and a simple pink vest top. I added my grey cardigan which had little black bows on it. I yanked my converse out of my wardrobe and grabbed my purse. "£6.30" I mumbled to myself. I really should get a job. I took my small bag and headed out, grabbing they keys on the way out.

The town was quite busy. Only a few students were still in their uniforms. I looked to my left where there was a small bakery. I looked to my right. It was "The Mad Hatters Tea Party". I remembered Shiori telling me that it was where my dad had got a job. I stopped and looked into the window. I couldn't see him. He must of been in the back. I continued walking. It must be weird for him. He was the boss and owner of a big time, money making railway company. now he is a bus boy, well I think he is.

"Lucy!" I heard Erza shout. I looked from where I heard it. I saw her waving. Levy, Mira, Juvia and someone I didn't know were with her. The girl had brown hair and was wearing a cat jumper. I walked up to them putting a smile on my face.

"Hi" I greeted them.

"Lucy, this is my friend Milliana, Milliana this is Lucy" She smiled at me and said.

"Nice to meet you!" She sounded quite energetic.

"You too" I smiled back.

"I'm from Mermaid Heel High! Erza thought it would be a goof idea if I met you guys before our school entered yours. So I can make some more friends."

"Well I hope we can be friends" I said smiling at her. She reminded me of a cat, so cute.

"Well lets go in" Juvia said.

Inside was decorated like a candy store. There was lollies on the wall, retro sweets stuck every where, the tables were pink like cotton candy and the chairs were basic but had a swirly rainbow pattern on them. We sat together at a table together and opened the menus. A waitress came over to us. She was in a pink maid dress. She looked really pretty. Her name was Noa. She had pretty brown hair. She was like a doll. "Is that all?" She asked taking down our order. we all nodded at her and she left us.

"So" Mira began "How do you two know each other?"

"We're childhood friends" Milliana spoke up "It was me, Erza, Simon, Wally, Sho and Jellal"

"EHH?!" Levy gasped. "So you and Jellal go way back?" she teased Erza. Erza blushed to what she had said.

"So you two are together?" Milliana asked Erza. She nodded nervously. "Well you have always liked him." Erza turned red with embarassment.

"Can we change the subject please!" We all laughed at Erza being cute.

"So, Milliana, What do you like?" I asked

"CATS!" She shouted.

"Don't ask her any questions about...that" Erza instucted. I nodded and Milliana sighed. I guess she is a cat-lady.

"Well, that's one more single-ton" Levy joked nugging Mira. Milliana looked confused. She looked at me and said

"You have a boy friend?" I began blushing. She smiled at me as if she was laughing but didn't make a sound. "Who?!" She insisted on knowing. I was too embarrassed to reply.

"Natsu Dragneel" Levy spoke up. "Pink haired boy, not much taller than Erza. Gajeel and Wendy are his siblings. Gajeel's our age,Wendy's in Fairy Tail Middle school."

"Dont know him, but I will when I go to your school!" She sounded excited. They all laughed whilst I remained blushing.

An hour had passed and we were still talking. I learned quite a lot about Milliana. She seemed really nice. I also found out that Mermaid Heel High was a girls only high school. My phone began ringing. "One second" I said answering it. "Hello?"

"I can see you!" I was confused. I looked at my phone. It was Shiori. "Turn around!" I looked out of the window and saw Shiori outside. She was dressed quite smartly. "Wait there!" She said as she hung up. She began to walk fast towards the cafe.

She came in straight through the door. She spotted me and was going to walk towards me but Noa stopped her. "Shiori?" She asked. they both smiled and hugged. "Look Shiori! I did it" She spun showing her the sop. Shiori's face lit up.

"I told you, you were ready! This place is so cute, well sweet" She began laughing at the joke she made. "Anyway, I'd love to catch up but I have to go see my-" She didn't know what to call me "Friend" She said pointing at me. Noa nodded and she left her. My friends were all staring at the woman who was coming over to us.

"Hi Lucy!" She smiled at me.

"Hey Shiori" I awkwardly said. she looked at everyone at my table.

"Are you lucy's friends?"

"Yes" Mira said. "I'm Mira, this is Levy, Erza, Juvia and Milliana"

"Well it's nice too meet you all!" They all said hello. "Oh! That reminds me Lucy! Come to your fathers work with me, I need to give my friend a letter, your dads boss"

"Sure, one sec" I threw my money on the desc and said "That should cover it, see you guys tomorrow" Shiori took my wrist and dragged me off.

We entered the shop I had saw earlier. I couldn't see him any where. The shop was normal. It did have hats every where though. A tall handsome man came out of the kitchen. "DOAN!" Shiroi hugged him tightly.

"Shiori! I-I n-n-nee-e-e-d t-t-to br-eath!" He said gasping for life. She let go and laughed.

"Oh yeah! This is Lucy Heartifilia, Jude's daughter" He came over to me. He looked like a model from a magazine. He wore a old pair of used jeans, a tight t-shirt and a checked scarf, oh and smart glasses.

"Nice to meet ya" He came close to my face and I said

"N-nice to meet y-you too" He smiled at me and said

"She is quite pretty" Shiori hit his arm and gave him an annoyed looked.

"So how do you two know each other?" Slipped out of my mouth.

"We go way back! We met in high school and ended up going to the same college" Shiori explained

"You missed out an important part!" Doan sighed.

"What?"

"Your kidding! Our love, it was so powerful" He dramatically said. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously, your my brother in law! Get a grip"

"Shiori! You can't stop this love storm!" He fell to the floor dramatically. She began laughing.

"I didn't know you had a sister" I said slightly laughing at him.

"Oh no don't get the wrong idea" She said picking him back up "This guy is gayer than...well gay"

"Tch, You had to ruin my fun!" He moaned. She pinched his ear and twisted it

"Shut up or I'll Tell Yuu!" I guess that's her brother. she let go and reached into her bag and took out the letter. "Here!" She handed him it. He opened it and began to read. "Mother said that she wanted you to go"

"Can't She go!" He moaned

"Listen, my mother is-"

"order for take away" I heard him say. We quickly drew our attention to the kitchen window. It was him. My father.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Since when could my father cook? He never cooked at home, ever. He spotted Shiori and I. "Hey, We were just stopping by" Shiori smiled at him. Doan stood next to me.

"I will talk when I finish" he vanished into the kitchen. Doan whispered to me

"Your father acts different around you" I looked at him. Different? He has always acted one way. The way he is. There was no other him. "Anyway!" Doan spoke up "Your incredibly pretty Lucy. If I was straight I'd" Shiori looked at him in a serious way "Date you! What did you think I was going to say?"

"You do know that your 28"

"Don't remind me!"

"Also Lucy has a boy friend"

"You do, no surprise" He laughed. "I was kidding anyway" He seemed fun to hang with. "Your boy good to ya Lucy?" he asked. I blushed and nodded my head. "Thats good" he smiled widely and did a peace sign. "Anyway I will text ya after I've texted ma" He seemed to like is 'a's .

"See you around" Shiori kissed his cheek. He turned to me and placed his cheek in front of my face. I stared at Shiroi and she just nodded. I awkwardly kissed it.

"Nice to meet ya!" He waved us out.

We were walking home when she started talking about him "he is a looker isn't he" I blushed and replied

"What do you mean?"

"He is fit, hot, you could totally sleep wi-"

"SHIORI!"

"okay, okay! You heard him though, we did date. Our break up was a bit unclear but he left me heartbroken. It was so awkward in college, well at first. after a while we got back to normal. It was weird when i found out he liked my brother" She looked at me and smiled "Maybe one day I'll tell you about it. Me and my wild adventures!" She did a weird pose and burst out laughing. I joined in "But don't worry about it. Sure he is hot and such, but your father is even better" I had no idea what she saw in my father. It made no sense to me.

From what I knew about my fathers youth, he seemed like a completely boring person. He went to a private school for boys and was a well behaved student. I'm sure, or at least hope he done something 'rebellious' in his life, at least once. I wonder how he met my mother though...that could be interesting.

We finally reached the house. We got to the door when we saw a present laying in front of it. it was wrapped in pink paper with daises on it. it was completed with a pink ribbon tied in a bow. Shiori picked it up. It had a card on it. Shiroi took it off and read it. She looked shocked. "What is it?" I asked.

"My sister!" I thought she didn't have a sister.

She ripped the present open. It was a cardboard box. She ripped that too. Inside the cardboard box was a photo frame. It was a picture of Shiori and a girl they were both younger."Why!" She yelled. She began crying. I comforted her. "My sister might be coming to town." She panicked, I didn't understand what was wrong. "Maybe I'm wrong, she might be busy and cancel again...I hope she does..."

"What's so bad about your sister coming to stay?" I said trying to look at the picture, I was pretty interested.

"She destroys my life every time she visits! She doesn't even know about you two" She buried her head in her knees.

"It will be fine" I didn't know what to say.

"Last time she stole my boyfriend off of me, the time before that she got me fired from my job, the time before that time I got kicked out of my old flat, the time before that time she got me arrested, the time bef- you get the point" I lifted her up by the arm.

"Lets just go inside"

"IM HOME!" He shouted as he entered the house. Shiori ran into his arms.

"Help me!" I was watching from the living room door. She gave him the photo. he looked at it shocked

"So this is the famous picture you famous sister gives you every time she comes over?" She nodded. Father shook his head. He spotted me. "Lucy did you have a good day?" Shiori and I both froze. He was trying to make conversation with me.

"Good...Yours?"

"Eh, alright. I was surprised when I saw you though" It was weird talking to him, like he was a stranger.

"Yeah...I didn't know you could cook"

"I used to have servants, well you would know that" I awkwardly nodded. Shiori snapped out of it.

"I will get the dinner on" She left for the kitchen.

We both awkwardly stood there. We have known each other all my life, but we knew nothing about one and other. "I" He stared at me "I'm going to my room" I turned to go up the stairs.

"Same" He said. He began to follow me.

He came into my room. "It's nice what you've done to it" When he said same i thought he was going to his room. There was nothing different about it. It was just messy. I awkwardly stood there nodding. He sat on my bed and i pulled over the stool from my dresser.

He spotted Michelle and picked her up. "You still have this doll"

"Of course I do" I replied with a stern tone.

"Lucy" He said putting her down. I nodded looking at him. "Would you like to know how your mother and I met?"

 

**Jude's P.O.V**

It was summer and I was at a camp. On one side of the lake was the boys camp and the other was the girls camp. We only ever saw the girls on "missions". The first time I met Layla I was in the woods. I was with my friends. We were collecting fire wood. "Jude there's dryer stuff over here!" My friend shouted on me. I ran over to him looking at the wood

"That should do" I said as i bent down to pick it up. I heard someone coming up behind me so I quickly turned around.

It was a bunch of girls "Hold it right there!" One said.

"What's up ladies" My friend Roan flirted. One of them started acting sensitive, timid and helpless. She said

"We have been looking for dry wood for hours! We aren't aloud to go back to the camp with out any. We even have to go across the river to this side. We had to break rules! so...could we have these?" Roan smiled. He was going to say yes but I butted in and said.

"Nice acting, but no" I burst out laughing at the girl and she looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"Wait up!" A girl came behind them. She had blonde hair which was in bunches. She wore the girls camp outfit but part of her shirt was ripped. She was quite pretty, but I didn't admit it.

"Layla, where have you been?" The girl asked.

"sorry! I got attached to a tree" She showed them the rip in her top and they all laughed. She turned red with embarrassment. Suddenly she noticed us and asked "Who are you people?" I lifted up the wood and replied

"Just campers" My friends smirked and walked off with me. All that night I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Layla.

The next day we were called to the campfire. We all stood in a mix. We weren't very organised. One of the leaders stood on top of the hay stack. "Alright boys today we will be working with the other camp!" There was whistling and cheering. It was silented by the horn of a bus. It was from the girls camp. It pulled up next to us and the girls neatly came out of it. Each of them got into groups and lined up, in straight lines, next to us. Their leader stood next to the hay stack. "Alright, we will be putting you into teams of four. Two boys and two girls" On the board your teams are written down, Please in a-" All the boys ran to the board. "ORDERLY FASHION BOYS!" She shouted. It didn't stop us. The girls were dissmissed by her and came over behind us.

"Jude I'm with you!" Roan said coming over to me.

"who else are we with" He shook his head and continued

"No idea, however our group has to meet in front of cabin C" We both got out of the swarm of people and headed that way.

There was two girls already there. It was Layla and the girl from yesterday. "Ladies" Roan smoothly said.

"Introductions the girl instructed.

"My names Roan, The pleasure is yours" The girl tutted and said.

"My names Liko, call me Li"

"I'm Jude" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm Layla, it's nice to meet you" Her hair was down today. She looked so pretty.

"Layla! What are you doing?!" Li said facing her "Put your hair up! If madame Jolan sees you, your dead!" Layla sighed and tied it in a pony tail. It was messy but she suited it. "Lets go then"

Roan walked with Li and I walked with Layla. It was quiet between us. Roan and Li were arguing about something. "so" She said breaking the silence between us.

"Did you find wood last night?"

"Yeah, It was slightly damp but it still worked" I nodded and we went back to silence. We met one of the leaders who was holding an '!' sign.

"Hello campers!" He said.

"Hey mike" Roan said.

"Oh it's not Mike. My names Kornk. I'm the dilivery man!"

"What?" I said confused.

"Play along!" he sighed. "Any way are you from cabin c" We all nodded "Great! Here!" he handed us a envelope and said "Goodbye for now!" He hopped off into the woods. In side was a clue, it read

"Everything has to start some where, your first quest shall begin at the start" Li read it aloud.

"At the start?" Roan thought aloud. Layla took it out of her hands.

"the start...Like at the meeting point?" I shook my head.

"too simple" Ronan agreed with me. "Let me see" I looked at it. It must be something they've told us before, like a minor fact. i read the beginning again. "Everything has to start somewhere" I got it! "Didn't our leader always tell us the random things about the beginning of this camp?" Roan nodded.

"Yeah! Was it not something about cabin A!"

"Well then lets get going!" Li said running a head. We got there but the other team was already there. "Look who it is!" Li said taunting the girls. They turned around and spotted us. It was Kan and Liam from our camp, I didn't recognise the girls. One of the looked at Layla and giggled with the other one. She whispered in the other ones ear. The other one joined in giggling.

"Hey Layla! We found you a bath!" They pointed at a puddle and laughed.

"Shut it Karin!" Li shouted at the one who said it "You too Naloi!"

"ugh, Temper!" Naloi moved over to the guys.

"hey..." We awkwardly said. Their little joke made no sense? It wasn't even funny. "Hey jude, hey roan" Liam said. Naloi and Karin looked over at us.

"who is who?" Karin asked.

"I'm Roan and thats Jude, my lady" Roan thought of himself as a ladies man. Naloi made vomiting sounds. Karin came closer to me.

"So, you must be Jude" I stared at her and nodded. "Well! My, my you are the looker" She got evem closer to me so I stepped back.

"Thanks?" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't thank her?!" Li stormed over to me "She bullied poor Lay-" She quickly turned to Layla and said "I didn't mean that! Well I did bt not in the way that they mean it! I meant she bullied her for as long as we've known her!"

"Not my fault her family is poor and works under mine! Poor little slave girl! The only reason she got here was because of my family!" I turned to her in disgust.

"What's the need to pick on her?!" I asked basically shouting.

"OO I like 'em fierce!" Naloi joined in.

"Hey guys" The instructor came over to us "lets get started then"

The day concluded of exercises and won against Karin's team, which Layla was happy about. We came in 3rd overall which meant we got to have special cabin 3. 1st got a 5 start meal and a 5 star cabin, 2nd got a 4 star meal and 4 star cabin and 3rd place, we got 3 star cabin and 3 star meal. it was all for a night. We had all became good friends in a day. Li and Roan still argue but I got to know Layla more. We were sitting on the porch outside the cabin looking at the stars "Today was fun" Roan and Li were inside. "It was better than any other day, so far" She continued.

"So far?" I questioned. She came closer to me and pointed to the stars

"how many stars is there, do you think?"

"uhm, I don't know over a trillion?" I hesitated. She giggled at me. She was the first person to find me funny.

"so far we do not know but one day we might" I was still confused but I went with it. She took her hair out of her pony tail to get more comfortable. "You know when I was younger my mother used to read this book to me and my siblings. 'Key of the starry heavens" it was called. It was basically cabout this little girl who was looking for the 6 keys to find happiness. I don't know why but I was fascinated by it" I was still confused "One day my father took me to a science centre where they studied stars. It was like I was transported to another world. I told him it was the best day ever. A scientist over head us. Her name was doctor Lucy. She was a beautiful young woamn with lonf blonde hair. She was like the master of the stars. She knew every thing about them." In the back ground Li and Roan were shotuing

"Shut up you trout!"

"please my lady, your words curse me!" I got up and closed the doors so she could continue.

"She told me it was my best day so far. I didn't understand, but then she told me that if I waited until I give a day that title i will find something even greater"

"So basically, there's more to come"

"Thats a great way to say it!" I laughed at her and lay down on the porch. She lay by my side. her head was on my chest.

"Say Jude" She started again.

"yeah?"

"after...after this do,do you think we will see each other again?" I could feel my heart speed up so I tried to slow it down.

"I hope so" She giggled again. It was so romantic, it was so-

"ITS READY!" Li shouted us in. We both shot up and ran inside.

**\- time skip -**

It was three years later I saw her again. She hadn't left my mind at all. I wasn't with another woman during that period. I was in a coffee shop with a business man. I was trying to borrow money from him to advance in the Heartifilia railways which had been passed down to me. I was a young boy with a picture of my future.

"What good will this do us?" He asked taking notes.

"You will make a massive profit!"

"Yes but Mr Heartifilia this could go in two directions. I can't say yes right now but I will discuss it with my boss"

"So possibly yes?"

"yes.." I jumped out of my chair and shook his hand.

"Thank you kind sir! Thank you!"

"no-not at all" he picked up his breif case and left me in the middle of the shop. On the way out i heard him though. "newbies" He tutted. I sort of hurt but I was in too good of mood. I spun around celebrating.

I stopped and fixed m shirt. "Right then I-" Suddenly I noticed a woman with blonde hair on the floor "I am so sorry, mam" I helped her back up as she sorted herself.

"Thank yo-" I looked at her. She looked like the woman Layla described.

"Dr Lucy?" I asked. She shook her head. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Jude?" I nodded my head. A smile grew on her face "It's me Layla!" I stepped back to look at her.

"no..."

"Yes!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

We ended up talking for hours "So you remember Dr Lucy"

"Well you look exactly as you described her"

"So i'm ehm..." She blushed "beautiful..." She awkwardly asked

"Of course you are, you always were" I suddenly froze. "I just said that out loud didn't I..." She laughed at me

"Oh no it's that time already! I must get going" She stood up.

"Nice seeing you Layla" I said smiling. She reached into her purse and pulled out a card.

"here" She handed me it.

"Layla Chari, writer, contact details...Your a writer now?"

"Yeah, I'm not very good though. My numbers on there so we can meet again" I blushed at her.

"You want to meet me again?" she nodded. "Weird. People these days never want to see me more than once."

"Well I will be the first. See you around!" She left leaving a warm feeling in my heart. I watched her leave. The sent of vanilla and strawberries filled my nose, it was just like one of those cheesy movies - or in other words perfect.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"There's is the whole dating story but that's a bit boring" He told me. I stared at him. He used to be so simple. A normal guy. A young boy with a dream. Not a murderer, gambler or cheater. "Your named after Dr Lucy Danlope. She died the day before you were born. Layla had become good friends with her. So she decided to name you after her. She wanted you to reach for the stars. I know it's cheesy but that's what she wanted" I couldn't believe it. I had a proper conversation with my dad. However what I said next, I wish I never.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, why did you change?" He sat back and looked at me with a grin on his face

"I simply changed for the better" For the better? was he serious?

"Again I'm sorry but, for the better?" He looked annoyed at what I said. He was about to get up but he stopped himself. "Anyway, that story wasn't the only reason I cam up here" For a moment I had hope. I thought he was going to say something which would let me begin to love him again. However, he didn't

"I came up here to, to ask if your dating Natsu Dragneel" I blushed slightly. I thought he would be right on about it but he seemed confused about the whole subject.

"we are, I mean, I am" He heavily sighed which worried me.

"You will have to break up with him then"

My head began to spin. why? Why would I? I'm so in love! does he not like Natsu? His family? An argument? So many questions ran through my head in a split second. "Why" I asked wanting to know the answer desperatly but at the same time worried about the answer.

"Because I'm going to have you engaged to a old co-workers son" I was waiting for him to say he was kidding, he was serious.

"Why would I agree to that?!" I shouted

"Because it's for our company. he said that if you agreed to be married to his son he would help fund the heartifilia train lines. We would be rich again, back home, our home, our house, you would go to school agai-"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO BACK THERE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I told you" He muttered at first, I knew what was going to happen. He screamed "I TOLD YOU! YOU DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" even though I knew I didn't give up.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT A THING YOU SAY! I GIVE UP! YOU TELLING ME THAT STORY WAS JUST A FUCKING FILLER! WASN'T IT?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR FUCKING STUPID- UHH!" I was extremely pissed off at him. so pissed off I was now standing up, pacing around my room.

"If Layla saw you right now she-"

"If mother saw me right now she would be siding with me! She'd agree with me! What a mess you are! It's your fault anyway! You killed my mother! You cheated on her thinking it wasn't hurting her, damaging yourself like it was nothing! Treating her like one of the maids!" I paused mid rant. I turned to him and got in his face. I screamed as loud as my voice could go "I WISH YOU HAD DIED IN STEAD OF HER!"

there was a silence.

He looked as if he could of killed me. killed me right there and then. "Lucy.." He slowly stood up making me stand back. I couldn't see his eyes.

He was serious.

I watched it. I watched his hand raise. It was as if it was in slow motion. I could of moved but I was scared stiff. I saw the spark in his eye as it reached the height he wanted it too. I just stood there like a dumb idiot, waiting.

"HOW DARE YOU LET THOSE WORDS COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" He slapped me. He slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. "YOU WILL END IT WITH THAT BOY!" He had slapped me before, but this one was different. I felt as if he had taken my skin off of my face. Even though I was aching with pain I spoke up. I spoke up for my love. I hadn't experienced this kind of love before. I wasn't going to let it go.

"I-I shant" I argued back. He took his leg back and kicked me in the stomach.

"YOU SHALL!" I began to cry. I felt pathetic. "I-I-I lo-love hi-him" He lifted me by my shirt and screamed in my face

"YOU WILL ONLY EVER LOVE ME!" He took his fist back and slammed it into my face. I was unconscious.

 

I woke up in the hospital. My nose was aching. I was facing a wall. I tried to get up to look around. I lay on my back and tried to sit up when I heard a familiar voice. "Stay down, It's okay" I turned the other way. It was Shiori. She sat next to me. Her haor was tied back in a pony tail. She was wearing a jumper and jeans. She didn't have much make-up on. She looked like she had been crying. She was holding my hand. She must care for me.

"Is she awake" another voice said.

"Yes" Shiori replied. A nurse stood in front of my bed.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Nurse Atsuko. Now I know you must be confused but you ran into a wall and broke your nose. You became unconscious so your father and Shiori brought you here. You will be able to leave tonight. We have bandaged your nose and you will be able to go to school tomorrow or the day after, it's your choice" She explained. She smiled at me. she was really pretty. she had long blonde hair and had a beauty mark above her lip on the right side. She had a perfect figure as well.

"Could I go tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, however you will have to take pain killers, just in case."

"It's fine" She nodded and said

"I will just confirm with the doctor but you should be able to leave soon" she bowed and left us. I looked back over at Shiori. She was shaking.

"Your, your father i-is having an-anger issues. W-we dec-decided to let, let him have ther-ther-therapy session to help him" She stuttered.

"Shiori" I placed my hand on hers "It's not anger-"

"IT IS!" She screamed "sorry" She appologised. She was on edge. "don-don't worry. it c-can be fix-fixed" Her cheek was slightly red and her eyes were blood shot. "It can be fixed, it can be fixed" she continuously mumbled to herself.

"It can" I said to make her stop. I didn't want to admit it but she reminded me of my mother. Obviously their traits were different but they both love my father dearly.

At school i was going to be able to make more friends, hopefully. I don't want to worry anyone if I was off. If I did stay off Natsu would come and who knows what my father would do to him. I will just tell them I fell down the stairs and some how landed on my nose. I also can't let Shiori worry any more. I don't want her to end like my mother under ground. In the morning i felt pain all over me. I had to get up however. I was slower when getting ready as well. The pain was so sore. I didn't even leave at my usual time but I wasn't going to be late.

I was getting closer. I could hear their conversation. "Say Natsu, do you think their really real?" Asked Wendy

"Of course! Dragons are real!"

"Will you ever grow up?"

"Are you starting a fight?!" I could see them all. Wendy spotted me and shouted

"It's Lucy!" With a big smile spread across her face. I smiled back waving at her. Natsu and Gajeel both stopped arguing and looked at me. They could see me clearly. Wendy stopped smiling and looked shocked, Natsu and Gajeel did the same. "Lucy?" Wendy came towards me whilst I was still walking. "What happened?" I turned to Natsu who looked extreamly shocked.

"Oh this? well I, ehm, it is embarrassing." Natsu looked pissed off.

"Was it-"

"No" I lied to him.

"What happened then?" Asked Gajeel. I heavily sighed and in one breath explained it.

"Basically, me being clumsy, fell down the stairs and slammed my nose into the wall. It is broken but my doctor told me that it should be healed in no time" Wendy and Gajeel burst out laghing at me but Natsu remained staing at me The bus blew its horn as usual. Wendy and Gajeel went to the pavement. I went to join them but Natsu grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"Are you okay? Seriously?"

"I'm fine don't worry" I lied again. Whilst we were in the bus i got asked again but I told them the lie. Natsu still didn't seem to be convinced.

When we finally arrived at school I met Erza "What the? What happened Lucy?"

"She was being clumsy again" Levy joined us. I looked around I couldn't spot anyone new. Erza noticed me and explained

"They haven't arrived here yet"

"Oi Shrimp" Gajeel put his arm on Levy's head.

"what?" She turned around to face him.

"Can-"

"LEVY!" Two guys ran over to us.

"Jet! Droy! What are you two doing back?" She asked

"These are Levy's good friends" Erza whispered to me.

"It was cancelled!" Jet exclaimed

"it is great to have you guys back!" She hugged them both making them turn bright red. She let go and they looked at me.

"Whos this?" asked Jet.

"Oh this is Lucy, she has been here for a while now. A lot has happened actually whilst you two were off on your adventure. in fact she is dating Natsu" I blushed. "This is Jet and Droy, they were meant to be away for two years to study abroad" Gajeel rolled his eyes at the two. He tapped Levy on the shoulder again and she turned around.

"Anyway shrimp, you promised me you would help me study."

"Right now?"

"My test is second period"

"Oh sorry! see you guys later" They both left leaving Jet and Droy confused.

"They have been together a lot recently" Erza pointed out.

"Are they?"

"No" Jet and Droy sighed with relief.

"Thank god!" praised.

"These two are in love with Levy" Erza giggled.

"Yeah but at least mines isn't one sided!" Jet annoucned

"But Levy is in love with me?" Droy argued.

"No me!" They began arguing when Natsu came over.

"Hey Luce can I talk to you?" I nodded and he took my hand.

We were alone. "Luce tell me now, what actually happened" I didn't say anyhting. "Lucy I'm Here for you just tell me"

"I can't" slipped out of my mouth. He had me up against the wall.

"Luce please"

"Let me protect you for once" I began crying, I couldn't help it. He ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

"Please I'm begging" I fell to the floor.

"Bu-bu-bu-" I couldn't speak I was so upset. The tears kept on flowing. "I can't" I cried.

"Do you not trust me?"

"No I-"

"Why doesn't anyone trust me" He had a sudden outburst.

"Natsu-"

"Why! What do I do" He fell to the floor as well and began crying. I was surprised. "I Try my best bt it doesn't seem to work! DAMMIT WHY?!" I leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"I trust you" I sat back again.

"If, if I tell you my story will you tell me what happened to you?" I nodded and he sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked at him.

"I used to have a older sister" He began telling me it. He wipped his tears away. "I don't like talking about it. it haunts me everyday."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Flash back**

"BYE LISANNA!" a young natsu shouted from his door. he was waving with his hand high in the air. he looked about 6. it was one year before his parents adopted Gajeel. Wendy was inside his mother. she was 5 months in.

"Natsu! Nashi is going to be here soon!" Gradaline shouted.

"Really mummy?! is her tea ready?!" he ran over to her

"Of course it is, is Lisanna gone now?"

"Yup! she said she is really excited for the baby! another one too our family!" Gardaline laughed at the pink haired boy

"Tell her she can come anytime" Natsu sighed

"Mum, the boys were teasing me at school for hanging out with a girl! I want to be friends with them" Gardaline looked at him. he was about to begin crying.

"It's alright, make one friend and more will come, like that Gray boy, your good friends right?"

"Gray?! he is but he is also my rival!"

"Try being more friendly then"

"Al-"

"IM BACK!"

A girl with light blue hair burst through the doors. she looked about 16. "nashi, there you are". the girl kicked her shoes off and dumped her bag on the floor

"Sorry, the boys wanted to finish of the scene"

"How far are you with this project?"

"Hmm 63%" they both burst out laughing when Natsu stepped in front of his mother

"NASHI!" he squealed.

"Natsu! there's my big boy!" she picked him up and spun in a circle, she then put him back down. "was Lisanna here today?" she asked

"Yeah! she was!" natsu exclaimed

"Popular with the girls I see" she teased

"Oh, Derek wrote-"

"He did?!"

**Reality**

"Who is Derek?" I asked Natsu in the middle of his story.

"My sisters boyfriend, I hated him. he had moved away to America and was meant to be coming home soon, that's what the letter said at least"

**Flash back**

"FIVE WEEKS!" Nashi celebrated. she froze and then turned to Natsu. "don't tell anyone!" she shouted at him

"I-I won't!" he promised. she linked pinkies with him and stood back up.

"I should go out shopping tomorrow, shouldn't I, yes I should, maybe Lia, no she's too smart, Karin? Dakota? Gene? Joli?.." her voice drifted off as she headed up stairs.

"Mum why doesn't she want me to tell anyone?"

"You know her she is easily paranoid" she walked into the kitchen to begin dinner. Natsu remained in the hall. he looked up stairs

"Stupid Derek!" he muttered to himself. he went into the living room to play with his toy "he has to wreck everything"

**Reality**

"why did you hate Derek?" I asked.

"When I was younger I caught him cheating on my sister. I tried to tell her but she didn't believe me. he laughed his way through it which made me hate him" he stayed silent for a moment "so then what happened?" I asked.

"it was the day that Derek arrived."

**Flash back**

"How do I look?" Nashi asked Natsu. she wore a white and black polka-dot day dress with white bowed pumps. she had a summer hat on and a heart necklace which he gave make-up was done extremely well. she seamed skinnier, but Natsu just thought it was her dress.

"Amazing" natsu said.

"Alright I will drop you and Lisanna off on the way" her birthday was a week ago which meant she was able to drive. Lisanna came running through carrying a present

"Here your mum said to give this too you" she opened it and inside was a bangle. it was silver and looked expensive.

"Thank you mum!" she shouted as she clipped it on. "alright let's go you two!"

They arrived at the train station and Nashi was sorting her dress "alright, you two wait here at the park whilst I get Derek, don't move!" she ran off in her heels.

"Let's go" Natsu whispered to Lisanna. they tip toed to where Nashi had gone.

They hid behind a bin. Nashi was waiting. she seemed nervous but excited. the train began to come into view. she quickly fixed her dress again. the train stopped. there was quite a few people on board but only a few got off. then he came off. Derek. a tall brown haired man. he wore a open shirt with a tank top underneath and jeans. "Derek!" Nashi shouted. he turned to her and looked shocked

"N-Nashi?" she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I have missed you so much!"

"Why are you here?" she stepped back and looked confused

"You sent me a letter, oh did you plan to surprise me?"

"Well, ehm I-"

"Derek, babe it's this wa-" a girl with long black hair and a full fringe stood behind him. she wore a blue dress with no straps and simple black heels. She had a suitcase in her hand and her hand bag in the other. the train began to leave leaving the shock.

"Wh-who's this"

"Yeah who is this!" Natsu stormed over to his sisters side.

"Natsu!" Lisanna chased after him.

"Oh right, don't you remember me? I moved over town like a few months ago?"

"Jilo?"

"Yey you remembered, I died my hair and grew a fringe. aren't I cute, Derek and I have been dating for 10 months now, right babe" Nashi began to tear up. Natsu held her hand.

"Nashi..." he mumbled.

"It's okay Natsu, but Derek, why didn't you say anything?" Derek sighed heavily

"Eell at first I wasn't going to but she won me over, we were just having a fling at first but we ended up falling in love"

"Fl-fling? you mean, you-"

"Not in front of the kids Nashi. actually i didn't know about Derek coming until Leila told me" Nashi looked at Natsu.

She looked as if she was going to kill him. "he said he was going to surprise me but oh well, it's still great"

"NATSU WHO DID YOU TELL!"

"No one!" natsu was telling the truth but Nashi couldn't think of anyone else who could have told.

"DONT LIE! GOD I WAS RIGHT NOT TO TRUST YOU! YOU- STUPID BRAT!" she shoved him to the ground. "AND YOU!" she walked over to Derek and slapped him. she turned to Jilo and slapped her "I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" she began running away crying

"NASHI I DIDN'T TELL HONEST!" natsu said running after her

"Natsu watch out!" Lisanna shouted chasing after him.

Nashi stood on the side of the road "Nashi! I swear I-"

"Enough of this rubbish!" Derek and Jilo eventually caught up with us.

"Nashi don't!" Derek shouted

"What do you care? I'm clearly not good enough! I'm not good enough for anyone! I may as well just-" a horn blew. a lorry was speeding towards them. "Natsu..." Nashi huffed "I will never trust you" she stepped out on to the road "ev-" the lorry drove straight into her. Lisanna and Jilo were screaming and Derek was crying. Natsu just stood there. her words echoed in his head.

"never trust me?" he mumbled. he didn't cry he just stood their, emotionless.

**Reality**

Natsu began crying. I kissed his forehead. "Natsu I'm sorry" he smile and said

"What could have you done? you weren't even in our town, it's not your fault" I felt guilty for a reason

"that train didn't perhaps take place on 5pm?"

"Yes why?"

"I think I was there"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction shall be continued in The Red Sting of Fate

"How could you of been there?" he asked with disbelief.  
"If I'm right I was going to visit my mothers friend with her, I remember it quite well, it was the first time I ever saw my mother mortified"

FLASH BACK

"Mum? are we almost there?" I asked swinging my feet back and forth.  
"Almost Luce" she smiled at me. her smile could cure anything, even if I was bored it made me happier.  
"Ouch" I heard. a girl with long black hair rubbed her hair  
"Say sorry dear, Luce- I mean Lucy..."  
"Sorry miss" I apologized  
"It's alright" she stood back up with a man helping her. the girl looked at me and smiled "so, Lucy is it?" I nodded my head "where are you going?"  
"to my mums friends shop, it's the next stop" she stood back surprised  
"We're going there too! well not the shop but that town"  
"Really!" I said with amazement  
"Yes, Derek here used to live there and, well I still do" I laughed at her when the man whispered in her ear. she turned back to me and said "we better get ready, see you Lucy!" she waved to me  
"Bye...uhm.."  
"It's Jilo!" she yelled back"  
"Bye Jilo!"

When we got there I had my little pink suit case, my mother had her channel medium one. I then heard someone shouting. so did mum. "..STUPID BRAT!" we heard someone shout.  
"Let me just check this out Luce." she let go of my hand and we headed over in the direction of the shouting. When we got there they were gone. suddenly we heard a scream.  
"NASHI!" I heard. we both ran to where it came from. I saw her, it was Jilo. The man she was with was moving some children away.  
"Jilo?" I asked. she was in shock. the man was in front of the kids blocking my view, he was on the phone  
"...you need to come down here now!" he shouted on the phone. he hung up and started talking to the kids. I couldn't see or hear them. my mother then screamed. I quickly spun in her direction. there was a body lying on the road. in the distance I heard sirens coming this way. I turned at my mum again. her eyes were almost popping out of her head.  
"Mummy? what's wrong?" I asked going towards her. she faced me  
"I-I-we sh-should go-o" she took my hand and directed me away. she was trembling. of course I knew that she was dead but I was too worried about my mum, I know what your thinking "talk about thinking about yourselves " but my mum was all I really had.  
"Luce" she muttered to me  
"Yes mum?" I asked  
"Always make sure- make- make sure you can trust someone before you love them"  
"Of course mummy"

Reality

"It must of been then." natsu grabbed me and held me. "I can't believe I was so close to you" I laughed at him  
"I know" he then sat back like he was thinking "So since you love me... you trust me?"  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't i?" I was nervous, I know realized I had to tell him about my nose. "look Natsu, it's, it's my father"  
"He did this?" he pointed at my nose, I nodded.  
"Basically he first of all softened me, telling me a story about how him and my mother met, ridiculous! he then told me to-" I remembered what he said about natsu  
"To what"  
"To- to break up with you"  
"Why?!"  
"He wanted me to marry a boy so he could get his company back, I refused to."  
"Why couldn't you tell me this?"  
"I want to do the protecting for once! I want to not let you get hurt, these men are rich and powerful, I also want to protect..." I went silent  
"Protect who?"  
"Shiori" I said looking at him. he ran his hands through my hair  
"I understand, but there is no harm in help" I nodded in agreement. the bell then rang. we had missed assembly. we both stood up wiping the dirt off of our clothing. "let's go" he took my had and we ran off. English first, with him as well.

When we got to class four people were standing at the front. "Natsu, Lucy, sit down" he instructed us. we took our seats. "alright everyone meet Sting from Saber Tooth high, Milliana from Mermaid Heel high and Lyon from Lamia Scale academy. Sting, Milliana, Lyon, this is your English class. now I don't expect you to know anyone bu-"  
"Oh I do I do!" Milliana jumped up and down.  
"You do?" mr Marco asked  
"Yes! Lucy and Juvia are Erza's friends!"  
"Alright then". then class wasn't anything interesting, just learning more English.

Lunch was extremely busy. "Erza!" Milliana squealed as she hugged erza. Milliana had told me that her and erza are childhood friends, Erza used to treat her like a little sister, well her and a few others, jellal included.  
"Everyone meet my friend Jenny from Blue Pegasus academy" Mira introduced her  
"Friend? more like rival"  
"Oh come on jenny, we used to do pageants together, wasn't it fun!"  
"Sure if you can call me losing every time 'fun'" she teased.

"Just hand her over!" I heard from behind me.  
"Why Lyon? she isn't my property anyway, I can't just go around giving her to people"  
"Juvia I love you!"  
"Gray-sama, I'm scared" we ran over to the scene. A boy with white hair was arguing with gray, juvia was behind him. "Lucy!" she ran over to me "where's natsu, gray needs help this time!"  
"What's going on?" I asked her  
"That's Lyon, in your English class, he has loved me since gray introduced him to me. at the time gray and I weren't dating, oh Lyon is gray's cousin, please help!" she hugged me  
"I don't know here natsu is but I will try" I stood next to gray "leave Juvia alone" I stood up for her. I want to be able to protect someone, anyone, I can do it, not matter what he throws at me, I will protect shiori! I mean uh...juvia! Lyon simply stared at me. I'm weak, I'm pathetic but I need to build up my strength for...future reasons.  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm Lucy Heartifilia, Juvia's friend." I felt as if I was shaking, but I wasn't.  
"what are you going to do, Barbie"  
"I wouldn't call her that" Gray said  
"Why not?" Lyon argued.  
"Remember natsu?" Gray asked lyon  
"Your idiot friend who used to...scare- I mean yeah"  
"Meet his girlfriend" Lyon looked me up and down.  
"He did like Bimbos" I snapped. I walked over to him and punched him straight in the face. my fist hurt like hell, but I did it. I managed to land a hit. Lyon stood up faster than I liked. "is that all you got Blondie" I didn't want to fight but I wanted to protect her.  
"Nope, you don't know me, how can you call me these things when you know nothing about me?" I kicked him in the shins and he punched me in the thighs. it didn't hurt, my father had done worse. "I have had worse done before" people were staring at me.  
"I will get Natsu" I heard Freed say as he ran off.  
"Like what? a cat fight?"  
"No" I simply said. I took my fist and punched him in the shoulder then the other and I went back and forth until he was on the ground. he looked in pain.

At that moment I pictured him as my father. I suddenly got very angry. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" I yelled at him  
"Do what?!" Lyon argued. I kicked him in the legs  
"I WONT LET YOU HURT HER OR HIM!" I kicked him again  
"I will hurt him not her!" he scrambled back.  
"Afraid now are you?" I continued to kick him "I WONT LET YOU HURT SHIORI!" I screamed at the top of my voice.  
"Shiori? who is that?" I kicked and kicked and kicked. until  
"Lucy, are you crying?" I snapped out of it. I stood back and fell to the floor. my nose was aching from a hut from Lyon that I must I missed.  
"MOVE MOVE" I heard Natsu shout. he saw us. I was on the floor holding my nose, Lyon was covered in bruises and people were whispering "Luce!" he bent down to me. I couldn't stop crying. his attention drew to Lyon  
"Lyon? Who?"  
"It was Lucy" A girl with pink hair stood forward.  
"How?" he asked. I was in a state of shock I couldn't reply  
"CLEAR OFF CLEAR OFF!" I heard the teachers. Natsu picked me up and took me off. I took my emotions out on that boy, I didn't even know him.

When I woke up in was in the nurse room. Natsu was next to me. he had fallen asleep on my bed. "Natsu?" I whispered. he woke up so fast it made me jump.  
"Luce? are you okay?"  
"I'm not important, is Lyon"  
"Fine, you did less damage than you thought" I sighed with relief. "people said you shouted Shiori, is this about..."  
"Yes I put myself under an illusion some how. I though Lyon was my father and Juvia was Shiori and Gray was you. I took my anger out on him, I feel like an idiot"  
"It's fine okay, nothing happened to you."  
"I will be kicked out though, right" natsu shook his head  
"Mr Markov is going to speak with you now"

Natsu left me at his door. I knocked twice and he said "come in" I carefully opened the door to find Shiori sitting there.  
"Shiori?" I said confused.  
"Lucy please sit" Mr Markov said. I obeyed and sat down next to her. "now Lucy, this really isn't like you at all. picking fights? you came from a very high standard school, tell me what's wrong"  
"I just got lost in it sir, I feel terrible for what I did to Lyon"  
"I spoke with Lyon and he said if you apologize everything will be forgiven"  
"I will sir" Shiori sat there silently.  
"Miss..."  
"Just call me Shiori" she spoke up"  
"Slright then Shiori, please make sure you contact me if anything seems different with Lucy's behavior"  
"I shall sir" we both stood up and Shiori shook his hand "always a pleasure sir"  
"No problem" we both walked out of his room. Shiori stood next to me by the door. she wasn't saying anything. she was simply looking out through the door at the grounds.  
"You know I used to go here". I never got anything like that. my mum was obviously too poor to go to the posh school which I had to go to and my dad went to a all boys school so I never got any school childhood stories.  
"You did?" I asked  
"Ah, they're boring old stories."  
"Come on, I never got any-" I then realized something. would this be how me and my mum would talk? having a laugh, sharing memories. I this were different, She could of been here with me. I shook my head. this wasn't the time. I'm sorry mum, shiori needs my help.  
"Did you not?" Shiori asked "well there was this one time I nearly got expelled"  
"Really?!" I said shocked  
"I wasn't the best behaved, I will tell you when you get home"  
"Alright Shiori, I'll see you later" she hugged me and left. to be honest it's nice to have her around. I feel more at home at hers, well home.

After I was being avoided by people. people I didn't know. when I reached my bus everyone was on it. I climbed the steps and found Wendy. I heavily sighed ad slumped down into the seat next to her. I plonked my head into my hands. "No one is ever going to forget this"  
"Nope!" Jenny said. I looked up.  
"You live this way?"  
"Yeah, well my dads house is this way." she sat in front of us. she was very pretty like Mira.  
"Where's Natsu?" asked Wendy.  
"No idea" I replied. natsu had physics last.

Outside I heard wolf whistles and guys cheering. people began to leave the bus. "what's going on?" Wendy asked Jenny was checking her phone.  
"Ugh! she's here"  
"she?" we asked.  
"be back soon" she said leaving. we both looked at each other and followed her. "excuse me" jenny said making her way through the crowd. we followed closely behind.  
"JENNY!" she shouted.

I froze. she was here? her friend was jenny? Wendy tapped my shoulder "Lucy keep going" she said. I snapped out of it and continued. "kiss kiss jenny" they did the hole kiss kiss thing "so you go here now?" she asked  
"Yes"  
"Cute" se said pointing at her uniform."why are you here?" she asked  
"I heard your old rival Mira-Jane was here so I came to help." Mira emerged from the crowd. I stood behind a bunch of people but I could see. "ahh so this is her"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Not all that pretty" jenny said  
"What?" Mira asked confused.  
"We are no longer rivals!" jenny shouted. "I mean sure I'm prettier and everything else but Mira is my friend"  
"Awww!" Mira said.  
"What ever, I'm prettier than both of you"  
"You know I don't like people like you" Mira said.  
"Huh?" she asked. jenny stared at Mira with her. Mira looked scary. it was as if a demon had taken over her.  
"People who think everyone is lower than them" It looked as if Mira was ready to pounce. I had to do something. I ran towards her and stood in front of her. I grabbed her shoulders.  
"Mira it's okay calm down" she shook her head and snapped out of it. ∞

"Lucy?" she said. I suddenly remembered she was their. I slowly turned around.  
"h-hi Kani" jenny stared at me.  
"FATTIE!" she smiled running over to me "so you know jenny and Mira, wow fattie that's cute" I couldn't say anything. I wanted to shrivel up and die."jenny you have no idea how far back we go! I went to high school with her, well before her mum killed herself and she had to move, oh speaking of death her friend also was shot because someone targeted her. you no chub chub I'm surprised you had friends, I wouldn't be surprised if someone died here" Mira stood with her mouth open. "oops did I say much, I guess they didn't know much about the sweet lady Lucy Heartifilia, daughter of Jude And Layla Heartifilia whom own the Heartifilia train lines. well owned" I could feel the tears begin to stream from my eyes. "she was always so fat, look at her now, YUCK!" she burst out laughing. everyone stared at us. Kani looked at my nose "oh and I almost forgot the best part. her darling father. I ran into him. so you live with one of his whores, the one he was with when your mum killed herself. Oh and your nose, I heard. I can't believe he beats you" i just took it all in. everyone knew now "you said you ran into the wall? my my you must love him" she walked over to me "you probably enjoy it right"  
"No" I mumbled  
"You probably get off on it"  
"Stop"  
"I mean you never say anything do you"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled. everyone could see I was crying now.  
"Aww did I hit a button, cute fattie" I fell to the floor. I couldn't do anything.

"MOVE!" I heard him shout. he pushed people out of the way and ran towards me. "Luce?" he asked.  
"Waah! it's natsu-kun" Kani said.  
"Why are you here!" he shouted. I was shaking "what did you do to Lucy?"  
"Just told people the truth"  
"Truth?"  
"Yes, about her suicidal dead mother, he player beater father, her whore 'mother' and her dead friend"  
"Do you have any idea what you done to her?"  
"Nope" she proudly said.  
"Lucy I'm sorry but she needs to know" I nodded slowly and stood up. He rolled my sleeve up. he carefully but hardly rubbed my arm. my scars began to show. I had no emotion. I was blinded by the stares. "you're killing her"

I fell back to the floor. I could hear people thoughts "was that?"

"Does she?" I wanted to scream but I couldn't make a sound. I wanted to start crying but i couldn't. I was numb. an emotionless creature, I wasn't even human. I wasn't even from this world. I was an untangled species which was a waste of space. being selfish taking the things the humans need to live; oxygen, water, food, light, shelter, you name it I took it. I was so selfish that I didn't want it, I just kept on taking it any way.

Natsu stood in front of me, being my shield. I was weak, worthless, pathetic! "What an attention whore" Kani commented. I never wanted the attention. I wanted to just deal with it myself.

"She isn't an attention whore Kani! she is hurt" Natsu was standing up for me. For some reason I felt like running. just running home. I wouldn't stop. I could just run. I slowly got to my feet "Lucy" he turned to me "it's okay let me handle it." I shook my head

"No, I need to do this" I stood forward. All eyes were on me. I was shaking. "Kani, Everyone, I--"

"WHATS GOING ON?!" I heard a teacher shout. I panicked. if they found out, I would be taken away. the pressure of being in a room with a stranger is too much. I saw my opening. at the entrance gate people were moving. I decided to do it. I ran.

I could hear people yelling my name. "LUCY!"

"WHERES SHE GOING?!" I didn't stop though.

"LUCY!" I finally heard. I knew he would be chasing me but I wouldn't stop. "LUCY!!" he yelled again. I glanced behind me whilst running. he was fast. I faced forward again and tried running faster. I couldn't run fast. I haven't been eating. which means I don't have a lot of energy. I saw an opening. it was Loke's short cut home. I belted across the road and headed down it.

There was lots of trees.I could still hear him though. "LUCY!" he yelled. he was getting closer.

"KYAA!" I screamed as I tripped and fell to the floor.

"LUCE!" I sat up and shuffled to the side. he kept on coming closer.

"I-I" he kneeled in front of me. he looked sad. I couldn't say anything.

"Luce..." he sighed. he put his forehead on mines and closed his eyes "I'm sorry" he said.I couldn't believe my eyes. I know Natsu loved me but, I thought he would of given up "attention seeking whore" something like that. but no. he believed it was his fault I ran.I kissed him on the lips. he was shocked at first but kissed me back.

"Natsu" I mumbled "I need help" I admitted it. He ran his fingers through my hair. my pony tail had same down. it was longer than I remember. the stands danced between his fingers like a flowing river. his eyes met mine again.

"I will help you" he smiled at me.

"Alright" I agreed.

I can't leave any more. I'm sorry mum. I have found a different kind of love. not the same love I had for you. it's magical, it's wonderful, it's the thing I need. I can't leave Natsu behind.

He had walked me home. we were outside the door. "Lucy, you will be okay?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a long hug. his heart was slowing down. he must of been stressed. "Shall we tell her together?" he asked looking at the door. I shook my head

"I need to do this on my own." he kissed me again. It was amazing again.

"Goodbye Luce" he left me to enter. to enter my next stage.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there,
> 
> This is a reupload of one of my fanfics, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
